Friendly Fire
by Wedgewood
Summary: A mission gone bad: some nasty critters whump the team, Sheppard's acting a little crazy, and there's more to their injuries than meets the eye. Centered on Sheppard, Rodney, Carson. !COMPLETE!
1. Code B

**Friendly Fire**

**By: Antares Star**

**Chapter One: Code B**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

A/N: First season; takes place immediately after "The Eye"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sheppard was bored and at the point of resorting to drastic means to occupy himself. This mission was turning out to be mind-numbingly routine and watching Rodney and the other scientists gather soil samples and data had quickly lost its appeal. Not that he minded babysitting them, but couldn't they hurry it up a little?

He understood the importance of scientific exploration, but it took a back seat in his book to soul-sucking Wraiths. Personally he thought they should be pulling all of their efforts into people that had something tangible to offer against the Wraith. Elizabeth however had granted McKay permission to grab a handful of people and explore the riveting PX7-349. According to Rodney the planet was "One of a kind" and something "Never before seen!" He'd then launched into an explanation about how the carbon readings were practically non-existent in organic materials, yet the atmosphere supported normal life. Yadda yadda, Sheppard could care less, yet here he was a good four hours into this "Imperative mission."

Teyla was off scouting around the trees while Ford sat on a nearby rock with the same glazed expression he'd worn for several hours. He was all for staying alert, but they hadn't seen so much as a bird on the planet since they'd arrived.

Sheppard momentarily forgot his restlessness as he studied McKay, completely in his element. The man was crouched next to Dr. Beckett and gesticulating wildly at a monitor between them, a smile splitting his animated face as Carson nodded excitedly in agreement. Sheppard unconsciously mirrored their expressions. It was good to see them like this; they'd all been through so much the past few months. To see them comfortable and doing what they were best at showed Elizabeth's wisdom in granting them this mission. Rodney had been through hell with the Genii, and Carson still seemed sorely affected from the situation with the Hoff.

A drop of rain pulled Sheppard from his inner musings. The sky was darkening and a storm seemed to be rolling in. Perfect timing he secretly cheered. He schooled his expression into that of deepest regret and approached the team of scientists. He addressed the four of them, feeling as though he was pulling teeth just to drag their attention away from their work.

"Looks like its time to go guys, sorry."

"What! Why?" Rodney's head snapped up, looking at Sheppard as though just realizing he was here.

Sheppard smirked tolerably. "Look like rain Rodney. Wouldn't want your toys to get wet."

Shaking his head, McKay chose to ignore the now steadily falling rain. "I just need a few more minutes. A little rain never hurt anybody."

Sheppard sighed, expecting this. "Look McKay, I'm sure your soil samples will still be there when we get back. I say we pack up." It was voiced casually but was obviously not a suggestion. Rodney glared at him and sighed angrily. He yanked the collapsible legs of the nearest tripod and threw them into a box.

"Fine. After all, I would hate for you to melt or something." With that the sky opened up and dumped several swimming pools worth of water on them. Rodney had the grace to look chagrined and quickly snapped the lid on his scanner. Carson cursed and dived towards some of the other equipment before it was ruined while doctors Thompson and Wallace, specialists in biology and chemistry respectively, shook a tarp out to protect a large and most expensive machine that sat between them.

It was raining so hard it was difficult to see, and the nearby river looked as though it wanted to escape its banks. As the last pieces of equipment were loaded Teyla came running out from the forest, informing Sheppard that the water was indeed overflowing. Sheppard helped Carson shoulder his pack and handed him the final bag of samples. "Good to go Doc?"

The Scot ran a hand through his sopping hair, nevertheless smiling brightly. "Aye, I think we got what we wanted. I'm used to rain anyway, doesn' bother me at all." Sheppard gave him a slap on the shoulder and with that they took off.

Although Sheppard had known them for several months and had been spending an increasing amount of time with them, Rodney and Carson managed to confuse him immensely. Rodney was annoying, arrogant, complaining, and altogether frustrating. Most of all, he was a scientist that spent more time with his nose in equations than real life, but Sheppard felt a connection to him. He liked him…for some reason.

Carson was a different story. When he'd first met the doctor he'd been a bit pissed at him, wondering what the hell he was doing controlling Ancient weapons when he should be patching skinned knees. Now Sheppard knew him better; you couldn't find a more dedicated doctor than Carson anywhere. He cared for his patients, perhaps too much, and would do anything if it meant saving someone. Although he was somewhat timid, Sheppard knew he could count on the man in a tight spot not to panic. Frankly, Sheppard had been surprised when he'd agreed to come through the gate with Rodney today. He'd avoided leaving Atlantis since his last disastrous mission and seemed content to dwell amongst his infirmary and labs.

Carson was beginning to wish he had stayed back. Sheets of water descended from the sky in torrential buckets flooding the ground into thick, sloppy mud. The rain was freezing, stinging as it peppered their skin.

"I think I can make out the gate, to the left, see?" Ford yelled hoarsely, wiping a hand across his face to clear his eyes. Beside him, McKay shielded his vision and squinted, just barely able to see the high arc of PX7-349's gate framed against a black sky.

"Thank God, I'm not sure I can take anymore of this," Rodney mumbled miserably. The rainstorm was bringing back some unpleasant memories of recent events with Koyla. He was shivering from the cold and his socks were wet. Wet socks just made everything seem worse.

The driving rain continued as the drenched group made their way slowly toward the stargate. It was nearly impossible to walk through the water which had swollen up to their knees and saturated their clothes.

"This sucks," McKay muttered irritably, craning his neck to get a better look at the black sky. Beckett trudged up next to him, looking very much like a drowned rat.

"Ya took the words right out of my mouth." Beckett ran a hand through his dripping hair, which hung so low on his forehead it continued to blind him. "I don't know why I even agreed to this, I swore I'd never go through that bloody ring again --" He broke off with a startled shout. Something had just bumped up against his leg, something big by the feel of it. Flinching sideways, he knocked into Rodney.

"Watch it Carson! You almost knocked me down for goodness sake." McKay pushed the Scot off him huffily and resettled his skewed pack. He was so not in the mood.

"Something bloody hell brushed up against me in the water!" Carson gesticulated wildly, his voice cracking.

"Calm down." Rodney looked anything but calm himself. "You're just imagining it. Come on Carson." Rodney grabbed the doctor's arm and proceeded to drag him forward. "And they call me a wimp," he mumbled. Carson scowled but let it go. He was pretty jumpy; something about traveling through a thing that disassembled your atoms then squished them back together put him on edge. Rodney suddenly tensed and let out his own strangled yelp. "Oh my! Yes that would be something touching my leg! Major, uh, we got a problem."

Sheppard turned wearily, shading his eyes to get a better look at the stragglers. Carson and Rodney had stopped and looked frozen in place, wearing identical expressions. "Don't tell me." Sheppard shook his head. "It's never easy is with you two. Never. Damn. Easy." He made his way back. "What's up?"

They exchanged glances, silently demanding that the other do the talking. Rodney spoke, a tremor lacing his words. "There's something in the water! Like-like a sea creature or something." His words ran over each other in their haste.

"Or could be more than one." Beckett interjected hastily. Sheppard looked at them incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?" He flashed them a pleading smirk that couldn't actually pass as a smile. "Really?"

"It touched us." Rodney sounded defensive, fingers dancing nervously against his thigh.

Sheppard tried not to roll his eyes. "Come one guys, this is a deserted planet with carbon problems or whatever the hell you're studying. It's probably a big fish or some bush that got uprooted and it knocking around down there."

Beckett let out a nervous laugh, more of a whimper really. "Bush, aye." Uncertain glances were exchanged.

"You got the right idea though." Sheppard replied lightly. "Holding hands will definitely help." Rodney glanced down to find himself still clasping Carson's arm. McKay let it go disgustedly and stormed forward.

Sheppard waited for the Canadian to pass, gave him a big reassuring smile. "Shove it." Rodney growled, which only made John grin wider. His mirth didn't last however.

"Major Sheppard! Look, what did I tell ya?" Sheppard sighed in exasperation at the panicked cry. Carson was a steel fortress when a medical situation presented itself. He could deal with outbreaks, injuries, difficult patients, but when it came down dangerous situations like this, the man was a basket case. The major turned to find Carson scrutinizing the water. He followed the gaze and sure enough, shapes were darting around, dark and obscure through the turbulence but certainly there. Definitely not trees.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N**: Okay, just the first chapter, let me know what you think. Action and whumping to come, and if you know me, someone will be on death's door by chapter 4!

**Chapter Title Translation**: Code B is police code for 'Rain expected' ;-)


	2. 11 14

**Friendly Fire**

**By: Antares Star**

**Chapter Two: 11-14**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

**A/N:** Sorry, this chapter is quite short but I wanted to get it up. Please leave any questions, suggestions or comments, I really do appreciate it!

Thanks for the kind reviews, means a lot!  
Puddles1311, Emergency Fan, Amyordinary, Pike 2, Amy, Jaws, Ginger, szhismine, Jules47, MacCartney, Kiky, Emma, truthhurts6, Raven2004, rogue1503, Ninjahurt, highonscifi, Elisa, nebbyJ, espiritu!

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sheppard gripped his slippery P-90. "What the…? Okay just keep going. I'm sure they're just fish." Urging Carson ahead, he keept wary eyes on the dark shapes. The stargate was still several hundred feet away, an eternity through knee high water and the shapes were getting closer. Hefting his gun higher, Sheppard was ready just in case those sea creatures got too friendly. It comforted him to know the scientists each sported small sidearms, though he was sure they couldn't to hit the broad side of a barn. Except Rodney, he'd gotten pretty good with his 9mm.

"Maybe they aren't dangerous. They could be you know, like dolphins," Rodney offered in a sad attempt at optimism. His gun was clenched in whitened fingers.

"Sharks will attack people in as little as knee-high water." Dr. Thompson informed them shakily.

Closing his eyes, Rodney pulled in a shallow breath. "Wonderful." There was no denying that the creatures were closing in. Their dark shapes were almost close enough to reach out and touch.

"Maybe we should stop, that may confuse --!" Lydia broke off in a scream, bending almost double and clutching her leg. She stumbled into the water, almost falling completely under. Sheppard lunged for the dark shape he barely could make out above her ankle. He yanked it off her with a grunt, only to drop it back into the water as it slashed the palm of his right hand deeply. It splashed into the water and swam a few feet away. Although, it'd just been a second, they'd all managed to get a clear view of it. Salmon they definitely were not. Sheppard thought they looked more like sharks with claws. Oh, and large mouths with lots of teeth. Damn.

Unfortunately, the lone shark's attack was like a signal to the rest. They creatures swarmed, darting wildly and making it impossible to shoot them. "Get to the gate!" Sheppard ordered. They tried to run but couldn't quit move their legs well enough. The wounded biologist was leaving a trail of blood behind her. The creatures seemed to go crazy at the taste of it. Closing in form every side, they attacked.

Ford felt one near his leg and fired into the water several times since it was impossible to get an accurate shot. The shape turned red and stopped moving. One down. At muffled curse behind him, he turned to find Teyla surrounded by two of the sharks. Dodging them both, she skillfully reached into the water and grabbed one in each hand, an old fishing trick. She smashed the ugly critters together as hard as she could with a satisfying crack and let them fall limply back into the muddy water.

Standing protectively by Lydia and Dr. Wallace, Sheppard repeatedly fired into the water. He wasn't sure if he was actually getting any of them, but he was sure keeping them at a distance. To his left, Rodney and Carson had their hands full. A huge sucker was circling them and repeatedly dived for Rodney. He danced in the water, kicking and bobbing so it couldn't focus on his legs. Seeming to give up, the creature zipped by Rodney nimbly. It latched onto Carson before he could dodge, right above his knee. "Argh! Get this bloody thing off me!" Rodney tore it off with both hands and a fierce tug. One gunshot later and it was toast.

The death of their friends seemed to discourage the remaining creatures. They backed off, circled for a moment, and then swam away, fading into the water's darkness. "Okay, we're getting the hell out of here, now!" Sheppard wanted his team out of here yesterday. Lydia was looking pretty bad and his hand burning.

Rodney shouted from behind him, "Major, watch out!" Sheppard turned quickly. A last remaining creature, larger than the rest, was heading right for him. The water seemed to part ways for it as its fin cut speedily through. Then, it actually leapt from the water like some deranged flying-fish. Sheppard would be damned if a butt-ugly fish would be the end of him. He raised his gun, squinted through the rain, and let off a perfect shot. It fell limp, its large splash lost in the pouring rain. Sheppard let out a relieved sigh and raised his head to flash McKay a self-satisfied grin.

But Rodney was not smiling back, nor was he sporting his trademark scowl. He was clutching his right arm to his side and Sheppard could make out blood. McKay raised his eyes up to meet Sheppard's gaze. "You shot me!" He looked down again, mouth agape.

"What?" Panicked, Sheppard lunged forward and took Rodney's arm. Sure enough, blood coated a small area of his shoulder. The bullet had gone straight through the shark and grazed an unlucky McKay; but thankfully it wasn't serious. "Wow, that was close." Sheppard let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Close! You _shot_ me!" The scientist was aghast.

"It's not like it was on purpose." A beat passed in which Rodney was actually lost for words. "No really, I'm sorry Rodney, I couldn't see very well. Don't worry; it's just a flesh wound. Here." Sheppard fumbled with his field dressings only to have them snatched from his hands by Beckett.

"Thank you Major, I'll handle this." He didn't sound at all thankful. "Bush indeed. Load of rubbish." The Scot shook his head as he looked over his newest patient.

Sheppard craned to see, genuinely worried. "That'll leave a nice manly scar though."

"I liked my shoulder scar-less, thank you very much."

"You could use some manliness though." Sheppard shut up at the double glares he received.

Carson taped the bandage into place. "There, you're done, I cannae do anything else here." Rodney tested the shoulder, winced. He glared at Sheppard.

_Wish the wimp would stop complaining for Christ's sake._ Whoa! Sheppard started, where had that thought come from? An unpleasant prickling and he suddenly felt very on edge. He beat his injured hand against his thigh as it began to go numb. "Let's hurry the hell up and get home before those things come back," he snapped, starting forward. Rodney followed crossly.

Supported by Ford and barely standing, Dr. Thompson looked horrible. Sheppard saw a hurried bandage already covering her bitten calf. "How is she?" His skin itched uncomfortably as he waited impatiently for an answer. Taking a deep calming breath somewhat quelled his rising irritation.

"Not good, she's having trouble breathing and is barley aware." Beckett winced, shifting off his aching leg. "Moving her isn't a good idea if she's been poisoned."

"Well, what the hell do you think you can do for her here Beckett?" Sheppard wondered vaguely who the hell had turned up the sauna because he was boiling. The water had seemed freezing just a moment ago. "The faster we get to Atlantis the faster you can fucking help her!"

Silence, except for the sound of the rain. Dr. Wallace shook his head and murmured something angrily before pushing ahead to dial the gate.

Beckett cleared his throat. "Right then, that's true. Can't sort the lass in two feet o' water." Carson tried to decide where Sheppard had pulled that from. In his experience military types were often cold, he'd rather come to expect it, but Major Sheppard wasn't usually like that. He wasn't usually such an asshole.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** Hmm, don't think that's all the whumping there is. They aren't getting away that easily. Your reviews were wonderful, overwhelming in fact. I got this second chapter up so quickly because of you guys! The next chapters should be posted regularly every two to three days as I finish them.

**Chapter Title Translation:** 11-14 is police code for 'animal bite'


	3. 10 67

**Friendly Fire**

**By: Antares Star**

**Chapter Three: 10-67**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

**A/N: **Thanks for the kind reviews everyone!  
_jennamajig - Those three do seem to stir up trouble!  
Greywolf Lupous - Ha! 'Equal oppurtunity whumping!' I loved that!_**  
**_Dr. Dredd - I'm saving that code for a later chapter!  
Jennifer, Emma, szhismine - Stay tuned!  
nebbyJ - Now you know how I feel every time you write a story!  
Eve, Elisa - thanks, hope you enjoy chap 3  
Jaws, highonscifi - You're right on the mark about the posion!  
Espiritu - Theme from 'Jaws'! lol, made me laugh  
Puddles1311 - lol, thanks! I thought that line was so Rodney!  
Rogue1503 - Me thinks you're correct, and about Teyla, two words: girls rule!  
Jules47 - You're on to something there!  
MacCartney - Yeah, I was at Daytona Beach when there was a shark attack...scary!  
_...and anyone I may have missed

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Do you have anything for pain?" Rodney asked Carson plaintively. Sheppard couldn't believe this act, one little flesh wound for God's sake! The gate seemed an eternity away.

"Rodney, are ya really hurt that bad?" Beckett tried to get his friend's mind off his wound.

"You're the voodoo doctor, you tell me." It obviously wasn't debilitating enough to cap the man's arrogance.

Carson forgave him for the jibe, knew he had a low tolerance for discomfort. "You'll make it Rodney, though it was touch an' go there for a minute." His sarcasm elicited a dramatic sigh from Rodney's scowling lips.

The complaining was just too much for Sheppard right now. His hand was killing him and the whole arm was beginning to feel alarmingly numb. "Well can you shut the hell up? You're annoying me," he growled.

"Well I'm _sorry_, wounded man speaking here." Rodney snapped his fingers as though a reminder was needed.

Sheppard didn't respond with his usual snarky comeback, prompting Carson to give him a closer look. He took in John's hands balled tightly at his side, blood leaking through the clenched fingers. Now that he was actively searching for it, Carson realized that Sheppard didn't look well. He was paler than normal and seemed unsteady.

"Major, are ya hurt?" Ignoring his throbbing leg, Beckett limped forward a step and lifted Sheppard's arm.

Sheppard jerked his hand back, sending a fresh wave of pain through the limb. "Get the hell off me!" He batted Carson away and stalked forward. The doctor looked taken aback.

"Major what is it?" He struggled to catch up, voice tinged with concern. Sheppard was acting rather hostile.

The Major closed his eyes and took a breath. "I-I don't know. I'm just so-so mad! I can't think straight." He rubbed his arms, not from the cold, but because his skin was crawling.

Beckett shifted nervously, searching his mind for the most likely cause of the Major's ailment. Surely a small scratch wouldn't cause this amount of discomfort. "There must be an agent in the sharks that attacked us. A poison of some sort. We'll get you checked out in the infirmary." They stopped, having reached the DHD at last.

Glaring at the Scot, Sheppard thought angrily, _I'd like to see you try. No, no, he's your doctor. Control yourself John. He's helping. No, he's not! _Looking up from his internal battle he noticed Beckett was studying him intently with piercing eyes. It made Sheppard squirm and feel uncomfortably like a microscope sample.

Rodney's irritated voice thankfully broke the unpleasant moment. "What's the hold up, eh?" Wallace was obviously having difficulty with the DHD and had entered the code incorrectly twice.

"I can't hardly see." He looked affronted and slipped his foggy glasses off.

"Well, we haven't got all day." Rodney cursed the uselessness of chemists in general, and shooed him aside so he could punch the correct runes in himself.

The stargate whooshed open and Ford entered his IDC. He reached around to haul Lydia up the steps to the stargate. She twisted away from him and threw up before stepping miserably into the event horizon.

Beckett was already categorizing her symptoms and cross-referencing them with Sheppard's and his own. He was sure his medical team could solve anything thrown their way. "Are you coming?" Sheppard's voice snapped him from his musings. Carson nodded quickly, and took the first step, but stumbled as pain ripped through his leg, flooded up to his hip and down to his foot. He gasped at the sudden increase in pain; so far it'd just been a dull throb. He'd been standing still too long, and leaving the cold water stopped its numbing effect. The stairs leading up to the stargate now seemed insurmountable, but a reproachful stare from Sheppard made him straighten painfully, one foot still on the bottom step. He rested his hands on his knees and drew in a deep breath.

For his part, Sheppard hadn't noticed until now that the doctor was wounded and covered in blood. It was all over him, staining his clothes and hands, gently mixing with the surrounding water in lazy, scarlet tendrils. He'd assumed it was McKay's and the biologist's, but now…"Are you hurt?"

The somewhat timid doctor looked guarded; afraid to speak for fear of upsetting Sheppard's seemingly fragile emotions. "Aye" he said slowly, reading Sheppard's face for any unpleasant reaction. Hesitantly he went on, "One of those bloody things bit my leg; felt numb at first but it hurts like the dickens. We need to get back to Atlantis, now." His eyes wandered from his own leg to Sheppard's bloody palm.

Teyla was calling from the top dais. The doctor took a cautious step, trying not to jar his leg. _It'll take him all damn day at that pace! _With a frustrated snarl Sheppard reached over and hauled Beckett forward by his jacket collar. "Hurry the fuck up. Didn't you just say that?" Carson looked surprised and a little shaken. Sheppard pushed him ahead, not really caring that Carson almost fell when his toe caught the step.

"Major, I think you need to-" Carson began evenly.

"What? What the hell do I need? I'll tell you what!" Sheppard lost it. His precious hold broke and he let the heat that flowed from his bloodied palm take over. He grabbed Beckett from behind, turning the smaller man bodily and pulled him down so they were on the same step. "I need you to _shut the hell up_!" He grasped Carson's shoulders and gave him a shake.

"Major Sheppard, what are ya doing?" Beckett's voice wavered, thickening in distress. His eyes sneaked up to meet the Major's face then quickly lowered. God, Sheppard's twisted expression was barely recognizable, what the hell was going on? "You need medical care." He spoke deliberately while gripping Sheppard's arms and attemptting to pry them loose. Sheppard just gripped his shoulders harder, causing Carson's suddenly aching muscles a surprising amount of pain.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Wondering what was taking so long, Teyla turned to see if the last two team members were ready. They stood at the bottom of the stone stairs, seemingly in deep discussion. "Are you ready to return Major Sheppard?" She saw Sheppard reach forward and grab Beckett. Sheppard shook him, almost harshly. Teyla was confused, although many things these people did confused her. "Major, is there a problem?"

"A problem? Yeah there's a problem. There's a huge fucking problem." Beckett writhed as Sheppard increased the pressure on his arms, digging his fingers in cruelly.

Teyla had never heard him speak like that. "Major Sheppard," she protested, stepping down anxiously. Beckett's pants were torn, blood seeping from a nasty wound above his knee.

"Not a step closer Teyla." Emotions were bubbling over, surpassing John's rational thoughts. His nerves were worn and he felt hot all over -- not just hot, on fire. The feeling climbed, becoming acutely painful and intolerable. He let out a strangled yell, pushing Carson away so he could double over.

"Major?" Carson just barely kept his balance. He wanted to help but wasn't willing to approach the confused man.

Straightening up caused Sheppard's vision to blur and in a moment of panic, he didn't know where or who he was. Instinct took over. _You've got to escape. Fight!_ He lunged sideways, landing a solid punch on the closest person's face. The man shouted in surprise before toppling down the steps into the water. Sheppard followed him and grabbed him roughly. Pulling him from the water, he saw his nose was bleeding and his eyes were clenched shut. _Good, you've got the upper hand now._

Racing down the stairs, Teyla didn't hesitate; she pulled her gun out and centered it on John's chest. "Major Sheppard, please remain still and no one will be harmed." John just twisted Beckett in front of him, effectively blocking her weapon. His good arm snaked up to cradle Carson's throat.

"Major Sheppard…John, what do you plan on accomplishing?" She spoke slowly, trying to reason with him. "We must return safely to Atlantis if you are to be treated."

Carson's voice was muffled through his bloody nose. "Don't bother reasonin' with him lass; he's not the full shillin'." Sheppard's arm tightened in warning.

"How long must we stand here Major?" Teyla stepped closer, gun steady.

Drawing himself up to protest, Sheppard tensed in anticipation of a fight. However, as though a switch had been flicked, he abruptly deflated. His head dropped and he closed his eyes as though exhausted. His forehead came to rest on Carson's shoulder, making the nervous doctor jerk in surprise.

"John, you must return immediately. Will you do that?" Teyla reached out and firmly took Sheppard's arm, unlooping it carefully from Beckett's neck. A sigh of relief went up and Carson promptly sank down on the bottom stair. He was freezing and was pretty sure it wasn't from all the rain.

Teyla was torn over whom to help first. "Doctor Beckett?" Carson nodded rather pathetically and waved her away. First things first. She steered Sheppard up to the blue event horizon. The man was weaving but covered the ascent on his own two feet. She keyed her radio. "Atlantis, this is Teyla. I am sending Major Sheppard through; he is injured and has been affected by something that is causing…unusual behavior, although he's currently subdued."

Sounding calm, if not a bit upset, Weir's voice came in over the radio. "Teyla, what exactly do you mean? We were about to call you, what's taking so long?"

"Major Sheppard, he is not acting normally. He…wasn't himself a moment ago but is almost in a drugged state now. He is coming now." She gave Sheppard a little push to get him going and watched worriedly as her friend disappeared obediently from sight.

Teyla turned to get the last member of the team home. Beckett was sitting on the step where he'd collapsed, blood dripping from his nose, which he was making no move to stop it. His sodden pack lay submerged several feet away. Slinging it over one shoulder, Teyla took Carson by his shoulders and pulled him up with strength disproportionate to her slight size. He gasped and jerked in pain. She quickly released his bruised arms.

"Déjà vu," Beckett gasped.

"Pardon?" Teyla looked at him strangely, feeling inclined perhaps, to search for a head injury. "Are you badly injured Doctor Beckett?"

Carson squinted blearily. "Déjà vu…means we've done this before…with Sora. Remember?" He seemed disoriented and pale. The rain was still falling heavily and smeared crimson streaks down his chin. "One o' those buggers bit me, on my leg. Don't know how deep it is." Carson sniffed, noticing his nosebleed suddenly. "And feels like the Major broke my bloody nose, but that's nothing a bit of ploutin' won't cure."

Teyla wasn't sure exactly what 'plouting' was but didn't bother to ask. His leg was obviously injured, and she was sure rolling down a couple of steps hadn't helped him any. "If I help, are you able to walk?"

"I'll give it a go." There were eight steps, they seemed infeasible.

She gripped his arm and slung it over her free shoulder. Carson seemed to be going downhill fast, just like Dr. Thompson. Teyla wasn't a healer, but she could put two and two together. "Am I correct to guess the creatures were venomous?"

Beckett nodded, trying to form words, but his tongue felt thick. In fact, his whole throat felt heavy and swollen and he was having trouble breathing. Teyla was talking to him; he tried to wrestle his thoughts back. "Dr. Beckett, how are you feeling? Can you speak? Please speak to me."

"Sorry, havin' a bit o' trouble breathin'. Walkin' too. My hunkers are right shoogley…and by jings I'm fair wabbit." Carson's voice was slurred, his accent hopeless.

Sounding so genuinely confused that he had to smile, Teyla apologized, "I am sorry, I do not believe I understand what you are trying to tell me."

"S'not the first time I've heard that lass." The final step fell away and they were at the rippling entrance. Teyla pulled him through...and just in time too.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** In case you're curious, the next chapter is entitled 902M, you can google it if you want a tiny hint!

**Chapter Title Translation**: **10-67** is Tennessee Police code for 'hostage situation'…but means different things in different states. I live in TN right now though, so that trumps other Police codes. Yeah, that's right.


	4. 902M

Friendly Fire

By: Antares Star

**Chapter Four: 902M**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

**A/N: **Some people wanted to know where I got Carson's dialogue from…well, my grandpa is a full Scot from somewhere around Lennoxtown (or maybe Lennertown?), and he read over the lines to ensure their authenticity. I originally got them online at various sites. The lines made Grandpa laugh so hard when he read them, it was great! If you're curious what they mean, you can just google them, but it's not too important, mostly it just meant Carson feels like shit!

Others were curious why the venom is affecting Sheppard differently then the others. If you read carefully you'll see that he was _scratched_ by the shark-thing while Carson and Lydia were _bitten_. Two very different types of wounds, and two very different venoms! How's that for equal opportunity whumping Greywolf? lol, enjoy…

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Dr. Weir waited, arms crossed, at the bottom of the stairs for the remaining team members to emerge from the gate. Based on how everyone else from the expedition had arrived, it would be a miracle if they came back in one piece. She'd had quite a shock to see Dr. Thompson emerge unconscious and bloodied, pulled Ford and Dr. Wallace. Rodney had followed, looking very sorry for himself and clutching a bandaged shoulder. The real surprise had been Sheppard. Just as Teyla said, the man was way off his rocker. He'd stumbled through, looking back at the blue horizon with childlike wonder, scanned the gate room briefly then slowly slid to the floor like an overly-dramatic Shakespearean actor. Typical Sheppard, always making an entrance.

Oh yes, to see Teyla and Beckett return alive would be enough for Elizabeth. The horizon rippled and they emerged together. A quick scan: four arms, four legs, two heads. "Welcome back, its good to see you safe and sound!" The wormhole flickered away. She has spoken too soon however.

Promptly Beckett's legs folded under him, taking the two awkwardly to the ground's embrace. Elizabeth rushed forward as Teyla detangled herself and gracefully rolled to her feet. "Dr. Weir, he has been injured and possibly poisoned. We must transport him immediately to the medical bay." Carson hadn't moved from where he'd collapsed. A lone member of the medical team crouched at his side and began speaking quietly to him. Teyla looked around confused, seeing no nurses or other doctors. "Where are the other healers?"

Taking the stairs two at a time, Grodin called, "There were quite a few injured, most the medical unit already left." He joined them at the floor and cast his worried gaze to Beckett. Elizabeth crossed her arms nervously, her expression mirroring his. How had the mission turned into such a disaster?

A largish scientist wheeled a gurney up to Beckett. She recognized him as one of the botanists, obviously enlisted as a spare hand. Grodin and Teyla helped lift a sluggish Carson onto the stretcher and at a nod from the young doctor; took over pushing it. Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on Carson's shoulder and swept his damp hair back from his eyes. "Dr. Völker, how is he?"

The young German tucked his med bag against Carson's left side for safekeeping. He'd already clamped a portable oxygen mask to his patient's face, which seemed to alleviate Carson's breathlessness. In a soft accent he replied politely, "One moment please, I am yet trying to determine." He bent over Beckett who was trembling and looked out of it. "Dr Beckett, can you hear me? Open your eyes, please."

Carson's bright blue eyes slowly opened but were bleary and unfocused. He slammed them shut with a shudder and lifted an arm to cover his face.

"Hmm, blurred vision, or perhaps light sensitivity." Völker gently pushed Carson's arm back to his side. "Just relax and try to listen to my questions, you can keep your eyes shut Carson, do you have a headache or feel nauseous?" Carson paused, trying to understand Völker's question through the accent. Finally he nodded. "Abdominal pain?"

He tried to speak, wanted to say something to Elizabeth, but thought better of it when he choked on the words. He raised his hand weakly in a so-so gesture. "Does this hurt?" Völker clasped his forearm and squeezed. Beckett flinched away from the touch like he's been slapped. Völker pursed his lips unhappily. "Muscle aches. These are all classic signs of a venomous bite." He placed a hand on Beckett's forehead. "He already has a fever as well."

A spasm flashed across Beckett's face. He gasped through the mask and tried to pull it off, retching dryly but bringing nothing up. They had reached the blessed infirmary doors. Dr. Völker's only farewell was a rushed, "Please stay out for now; I will contact you later."

That left them standing out alone. "Teyla we can wait until you've had some rest and a shower before debriefing."

"Thank you Dr. Weir." She did feel pretty lousy. She wasn't up for going over the mission or what had happened with Major Sheppard. She had never thought she'd see the day when he'd raise a hand against a fellow teammate.

xoxoxoxoxox

The infirmary was overrun. Rodney sat on an out-of-the-way bed and watched the doctors and nurses rush around him. He had been told to wait before being unceremoniously dumped in this corner. He sulkily tried to cross his arms, but thought better of it when his shoulder panged in reminder.

There were four certified physicians on staff apart from Carson. Three were rushing about, ordering equipment from nurses and snapping commands. Rodney wondered briefly who would ever want to be a doctor. All it got you was long lulls of boredom broken by brief periods when someone was rushed in on death's door. Rodney preferred the more structured schedule of a lab; research, tests, results.

He wished he knew what was going on. Thompson had been whisked away to a separate room with two of the doctors. She had looked awful; grey and sweaty. Sheppard had been deposited on a bed that had screens pulled around it. McKay had no idea what was wrong with him, last he'd seen Sheppard on the planet he'd been fine. The man had entered much like Lydia, tightly secured to a litter. He hadn't moved but his eyes had been open which struck Rodney as quite disconcerting. Well, he didn't care what the hell was wrong with Sheppard; he still didn't forgive him for putting a bullet through his shoulder.

Just as Rodney was wondering where the hell Carson and the fourth doctor were, after all he was _bleeding_ over here, the doors whisked opened and they both entered; one flat on his back. _Oh shit. _Rodney did a double take. Beckett looked awful -- no horrible. He was as pale as Thompson, looked out of it and just as ill as she had. Realizing he'd forgotten about Carson's wound in all the excitement, he felt slightly guilty.

Two nurses converged on Beckett as he entered and had him quickly transferred to a nearby bed. "Dr. Völker, we're running tests on Lydia now, they have the same symptoms, although she seems further along. She started having muscle cramps already."

The young man winced in sympathy. "Let us get a full series on Carson as well. I want a sample of this toxin for Dr. Padgett asap." Gloves were passed around to all. "Clean the area of the wound, we need to sterilize it and suction the bite, though it's probably too late for that. Get an IV going. Someone go ask Dr. Padgett what's he's doing for Lydia, he's more an expert on toxins. Get Carson out of these freezing clothes too. Put some ice, yes right there…"

A nurse slipped away and ran to the adjoining room where Lydia was being tested. Her voice rang clear a second later as she sprinted back to Carson's bedside. "Dr. Padgett says pressure-immobilization treatment first; we'll go from there. Here, I'll take that…" The conversation went on. Rodney's heart was pounding hard. That could have easily been him.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

On the other side of Völker, Carson's heart was pounding too. It echoed dully in his fuzzy head. He wasn't aware of much, just a burning feeling in his leg and hip and dizziness so profound it caused the room to spin drunkenly around him. There were voices too, rushing by him, too fast too keep up with, rising and falling like a bad radio broadcast. Brightness seemed to drill through him leaving him numb and strangely oppressed. It felt like he was breathing through a blanket; every gasp felt forced and rewarded him with little air.

Sharp pain shot through him as his muscles began to cramp. God, he knew in sickening detail the pain poisoning could cause a victim. That was him now, a victim. His stomach lurched and he weakly tried to shake the hands off him so he could roll and expel everything he'd eaten since last Christmas. It didn't help the nausea, not like vomiting sometimes does. He simply took a deep gulp of air before retching again, every muscle in his body taught with the strain.

He couldn't seem to stop. With noting left he was dry heaving now. He felt supportive hands on his back and arms, but there was nothing they could do. Finally he fell back on the bed, utterly spent and gasping. His oxygen mask was replaced and he felt blessed cool air against his hot skin as his sodden shirt was cut off. He tried to curl around his cramping muscles but was being held flat. The spasms were unbearable and left him nearly unconscious. And why was he so bloody cold all of the sudden?

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** Thanks so much reviewers, for suggestions, questions, and your excitement over this fic. It makes it worthwhile! The next chapter is entitled 415 ;-)

**Chapter Title Translation: **902M - Medical Aid Requested


	5. 415

**Friendly Fire**

**By: Antares Star**

**Chapter Five: 415**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

**A/N: **Thank you for the kind reviews!**  
**_szhismine, potterfan2006 - thanks, enjoy chap 5!  
Greywolf - you're right on the mark, as usual! And don't worry, some Rod & Shep coming up (chap 6)  
Emma - lol, ER sounds about right now! We'll get back to Atlanti soon, just a little more angst  
flah7 - yeah, love those three together, "the boys"!  
LtCol Carter - Colonel ma'am I love the whumping too, hence this fic. Not enough good honest whumping out there.  
Dr.Dredd - thanks, enjoy chap 5!  
Dr.E. Vance - Cereal box! That's great, made me laugh, and now I'm craving cheerios. :digs in box for prize:_

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Elizabeth Weir entered the med bay almost two hours later. It was tranquil and only soft voices drifted in from the adjoining lab. Everything seemed peaceful, under control. Dr. Weir knew better than that; the tone of Völker's voice when he'd called her had given away the severity of the situation.

"Ah, Dr. Weir, there you are." Völker stepped up to her. "We've done all we can for now. They're relatively stable…would you like to see them?"

"Yes, of course." She followed him to the furthest corner where Carson and Lydia lay side by side. A nurse stood by to monitor the patients closely. She smiled as they approached -- a fake smile. Forced comfort that didn't reach her pale eyes. Did they train nurses to smile like that in school?

"Well, here's the breakdown. Some type of venomous creature bit Carson and Lydia. Dr. McKay suffered a gunshot wound. Major Sheppard has also been envenomed, although his is a different type it seems. Drs. Padgett and Brooks are working on developing a treatment; they have experience in this sort of thing but I must admit, so far they're stumped. The chemical composition is like none we've ever seen." He paused and looked quickly at her. "I do wish we had a live sample of the creature."

Elizabeth bit her lip, not missing the unspoken question. "I'd rather not send any more people back there before we know exactly what happened. We don't know if anyone returning would be danger. If it becomes necessary, we'll reconsider."

"Ah well. Of course you are correct, we already have four patients and would hate any more." Völker led her to Carson's bed first. He was covered in a blue blanket and dressed in a thin white gown. Countless machines monitored him and several tubes snaked into his nose (which was bruised horrifically) and forearm. Sweat coated his face and neck, glistening under the harsh lights. His eyes were rolling under darkened lids, standing out against deathly white skin.

"Is he in pain?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"He's mostly out of it, but he was quite uncomfortable for a while there." Elizabeth silently thanked him for putting it so delicately. Völker rubbed a tired hand over his face. "We've limited meds for them. We don't want to risk any unforeseen combination with the venom." Carson tensed and rolled to his side. Miserably, he kicked at his blanket so it slipped off to the floor.

The nurse bent down and replaced the blanket, tucking it snugly around the feverish patient. Völker explained, "He began thrashing around soon after we brought him in." He frowned at one of the readouts, considered it, then took the blanket off and set it aside. "His temperature kept fluctuating in a cyclic manner; it's seems to be steadily rising now though. That's to be expected for this type of injury. Oh, and something weird, see this?" He rolled one of Carson's shoulders over to show her extensive bruising. "He got beat up by something, that's for sure. But don't worry, his nose isn't broken." Weir hoped Teyla or Ford could shed light on the doctor's myriad injuries.

They paced the few feet to Lydia's bed where the dark haired biologist was resting. "They were both extremely ill earlier. Luckily the vomiting and cramping stages seems to have passed. A fever is to be expected. Now all we can do is wait for the toxin to run its course or hopefully, derive some treatment. We have no idea yet if it's meant to be fatal. I'm no expert on poison, but if it's anything like snakebites back on Earth, we'll lick it."

A raised brow followed that statement, leaving her wondering vaguely where the German had learned it. Sighing, she wished there was something more they could do. "What about John and Rodney?"

His face relaxed marginally. "Ah, actually Dr. McKay is being treated as we speak. I regret he had to wait so long, but we really had bigger problems. Dr. Chan should be just about --"

His voice was cut off by a shout from the opposite corner of the infirmary. A softer woman's voice snapped back, not sounding at all pleased. "Oh dear, sounds like there may be a problem, come on then." Völker and Weir dashed over. He peeked around the curtain. "Are you decent Dr. McKay? Dr. Weir is here to see you."

They entered to find a very cross Rodney and a flustered looking Dr. Chan. She was holding a bandage in one hand and holding Rodney's forearm in the other with a vice-like grip. Rodney's shirt was off, a cleaned shoulder wound glistening under the harsh infirmary lights. They looked ready to kill one another. Rodney exclaimed, "Elizabeth, thank God you're here! This bungling excuse for a--"

"Dr. McKay," Chan cut in icily. "Just hold still or so help me..." She came in with the bandage.

"You gotta work on that bedside manner Chang."

"It's _Dr_. Chan."

"Whatever. Look, I want someone else to do this." He suddenly seemed to notice the state of his undress, which was only accentuated by the large amount of mud covering his pants and socks. "Oh, ah Elizabeth, um hello." She smiled wanly.

Chan cut in. "Stop fidgeting." He leaned away. She huffed, face taught and at wits end. "Here Hans, you do it for Christ's sake." She tossed the bandages at Völker who caught them clumsily. "He already sent Nurse Hennings away, demanded to be treated by a 'real doctor'. If you weren't injured I'd…oh! I've got more important things to do, like helping Carson and Lydia." She stormed out. Rodney had the dignity to look slightly ashamed at her parting statement.

"Rodney," Elizabeth sighed.

"Hmm?" Innocence poured off him as he pulled his injured shoulder in close and winced.

"I think you should be more tolerant with the doctors. You get injured often enough that you want to stay on their good side." After seeing Carson and Lydia in such a bad state, she couldn't say she was in the mood for Rodney's more frustrating side.

"Sorry, she's rough." It fell flat, especially since his wound looked small and insignificant now that it was clean.

Völker began to wrap it, pulling the bandage firmer than was perhaps necessary. He patted it down flat and slipped a finger under to check how tight it was. "Here," He tossed Rodney a scrub top to slip on.

Elizabeth hadn't debriefed anyone yet, it was killing her not knowing what events had occurred. "Rodney, how in the world did you get shot?"

He carefully slid his arms into the scrubs. "It was an accident; Sheppard's bullet went through the shark and hit me. Idiot is always bragging about his sharp-shooting, well no more…" He stopped when he realized how confused she looked. "Oh well, you see it started raining--"

"No, it can wait for the debriefing. I want to hear it all at once, with all the details." He looked dead on his feet and that wasn't the time to grill anyone for information.

With a last piece of tape the doctor proclaimed, "There, all done, you can go. No lollipops, sorry." Völker patted McKay's good arm, smiled tightly, and stepped away to give them some privacy.

"I can go?" Rodney looked utterly surprised. He turned to Weir. "No overnight stay, never ending tests? Carson always gives me tests, just in case…you know?" Rodney actually sounded disappointed.

Elizabeth was aware a friendship had grown between Rodney and the doctor. It was an odd combination but somehow it worked. She knew Rodney didn't mean to be difficult with the other doctors, he was just like that sometimes. An obsessive, arrogant pain-in-the-ass but deep down a pretty good guy. He just didn't trust people easily, especially doctors. He openly thought the whole medical community was, in his precise words, "witchdoctors pretending to be scientists."

"Look Elizabeth, I'm gonna go eat and take a shower, call me for the debriefing, okay? Oh, and tell me about Sheppard once you've seen him, they'll only let you visit him right now." Rodney huffed at that, obviously taking it as a personal insult. "They seem to think I'd annoy him or something." He hopped off the bed, buttoning the last hole on the ridiculous burgundy scrubs and left, muttering to himself. Elizabeth sighed, feeling drained. Rodney often left her feeling like that.

Smiling slightly, Völker shook his head. "Never a dull moment when he steps in. Every time, he demands to be treated by Dr. Beckett and not any 'underlings'. I'd almost venture to call him a hypochondriac." Völker began chewing on his thumbnail in a fashion that suggested it was a nervous habit.

"Now, on to Major Sheppard, who is managing to puzzle us greatly. According to him, the same creature that bit Carson and Lydia scratched him with its talons. It has had, uh, adverse effects but so far doesn't seem physically harmful like the bites, apart from one thing." He paused and dropped the hand from his mouth. "It's, uh, temporarily paralyzed him."

Elizabeth worked to keep her jaw from dropping. She hadn't expected that. Her eyes widened as she tried to digest the newest development. "Temporarily?"

"Oh yes, he's already recovered some, obviously has been able to speak to us. It doesn't seem overly serious, a very mild poison perhaps intended to weaken prey, not kill it. It should work its way out of his system on its own. He's over here, probably awake too."

Well, the doctor could say what he liked but it sounded damn serious to her. He led the way to a curtained-off bed that was being watched by a security guard, who straightened and nodded to them both. Völker continued, "He's also, oh shall I say _irritable_. I must admit, I never knew the English language contained so many curses. He's acting almost bipolar, ups and downs you know. To add, he also has short-term memory loss and headaches. So please don't talk too long, he shouldn't be stressed in any way." He pulled the curtains back.

In the private area the screens created, Sheppard was resting on his back, his upper body propped by pillows. His eyes rolled up to Elizabeth as she entered. She gingerly sat next to him, careful not to touch him. "John, how are you?"

He closed his eyes and slowly tilted his head back as if she'd asked a particularly difficult question. A deep sigh and he began haltingly. "I don't know…I can't remember what happened, can barely feel my brain. She keeps telling me what happened to me, but I keep forgetting." He sloppily motioned with his hand to the attending nurse who, with nothing really to do, was buried in a book. Obviously he was in a 'down' phase, which suited Elizabeth fine. She wasn't up for getting cussed out by her chief military officer.

"Its okay, don't try to remember, you just need to rest and get better." He was breathing too shallowly she thought. Was that normal for someone in his state?

"Yeah, but I keep thinking something bad has happened, but I can't remember, but something else is wrong, and I'm so damn angry, but so tired …" He trailed off, knew he was rambling. "…sorry." He tried a small smile on.

She was pleased, he didn't seem at all like the doctor had said. Sure, he wasn't jumping for joy but he didn't seem overly angry or irritable, and he'd moved his hand! Elizabeth wanted to offer comfort, but was afraid she'd set him off. She settled for words instead of actions. "John, it's okay, just promise me you'll get better. Don't worry; it's just the toxin making you feel like this."

He let a heavily bandaged hand roll off his thigh where it'd been resting. "Elizabeth, I…on the mission. I just lost it, I think, it's like a dream I can't quite remember…." Sheppard licked his lips spastically. "I think I shot someone! Damn, I remember that much…"

Trying to force his memory wasn't working. It was just frustrating him and Elizabeth knew she had to calm him down. "It doesn't matter John. Look, Rodney is fine, you may have accidentally hit him, but he's _fine_. Carson and Lydia are on their way to recovery and you…what?" She got up and peered into his oddly blank face. His breath had hitched at her words. "What is it John?"

The image of Carson's face a split second before he'd been punched made Sheppard cringe. "No-nothing, look, I'm ti-tired, I'm just gonna get some rest."

"All right. John just feel better, and don't worry, okay?" Weir paused, clasped his shoulder gently and left quietly. Sheppard watched her and shuddered. His memory was coming back in bits and pieces. What the hell had he done? Let his team down, betrayed their trust. He sure as hell hadn't taken care of them.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** Action coming up, too much angst lately I think, so I added some Sheppard/Rodney action and snark. Twist coming up soon too! Next chapter is 10-44.

**Chapter Title translation: **415 is police code for 'disturbing the peace'…which I suppose applies to both Rodney and Sheppard (earlier, with the cursing).


	6. 10 44

**Friendly Fire**

**By: Antares Star**

**Chapter Six: 10-44**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. It's gonna get a bit more complicated from here on, so hold on to your horses!

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sheppard was dreaming, and it wasn't pleasant. He was fighting for his life. He could barely keep up with his opponents. They just kept coming, one after the other. He'd beat one back just to turn and slug another. Their faces where blurry but began to sharpen into focus. John slugged one enemy particularly hard, followed him to the ground and wrapped both hands around his neck. The air was choking out of him and Sheppard grinned. The face cleared and he leapt back like he'd been burned. Rodney was on the ground staring at him with blank eyes and blood pouring from a chest wound. He smiled.

"Nice one John, wanted to kill me did you?"

The face changed to Teyla. "I always knew you didn't trust me."

Elizabeth's face was next. "Want to take my place that badly John?"

He awoke with a start, sweating and panicked. A monitor next to him was screaming and a flustered nurse was bending over him, hands pressing down on his chest. "Oh, Major Sheppard! Sorry, you wouldn't wake up; you were having a nightmare." John took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. Just a dream, a damned dream. "Your heart rate's too fast, try to relax." She stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

Sheppard tried to control his breathing, wishing the nurse would get her hands off him. He was shaking and felt jittery, but at least his entire body was no longer numb. After checking over him briefly she said, "Major, you need a full night's rest. You have five more hours of prescribed sleep; I'm going to give you a mild sedative, okay?" She removed the thermometer, seemed pleased with the reading.

He attempted to sit up, feeling inordinately pleased when he managed to jerk his legs a bit. "No! I don't feel like sleeping. Who the hell prescribed that? What the fuck are you doing?" She injected the IV that was pocking from him, yet he couldn't feel it. Sheppard wanted to jump up and shove that needle in her damned arm, but couldn't convince his muscles. Everything quickly faded to black. His last thought was of how scratchy the material of the hospital gown felt. Huh, he didn't remember feeling that earlier.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Carson and Lydia had been resting relatively quietly for going on three hours. Völker was left to watch over them as his coworkers experimented with treatment options. It was difficult, no one knew what to expect since they where dealing with alien venom. The patients' sleep was fitful and their temperatures towered around 105, much too high. They'd been given a cocktail of ibuprofen and other fever reducers, anything stronger would be too risky at this point, but it hadn't been affective yet. He had to get their fevers down, and it looked like the old fashioned method was the only way.

"Well, there's nothing else to it, let's try some ice." The wounds had been iced steadily since arrival to slow the poison, but now it was time for more drastic measures. Nurse Jennings helped him roll each patient so they could lay cooling pads underneath. Next, they placed coldpacks around the patients. Carson flinched away from it when a pack was wedged behind his neck. He jerked awake with a surprised gasp.

"Carson! It's good to see you awake."

Red-rimmed eyes took in everything around him. "Infirmary?" He whispered hoarsely. Völker nodded. Carson was shivering so badly his voice stuttered. "Bloody freezing in here. Hans, what the hell are ya doing with that?" He vaguely watched as Völker maneuvered a pack against his armpit.

"Carson, you have a fever, we need to get it down."

"You're mad, it's baltic in here." With uncoordinated efforts he removed the bothersome pack and tossed it aside. Völker returned it and placed Carson's hands firmly at his sides. His eyes began to water; the ice was so cold against his hot skin that it stung.

At that moment the doors whisked open as Rodney and Teyla entered. Seeing Carson aware, Rodney let an uncharacteristically candid smile take over his face. Teyla nodded fondly at him, "It is good to see you awake Doctor Beckett. Is it permitted we stay with him at this time?"

"Of course, he could use the distraction, right Carson?" Völker raised his voice, trying to get a response.

Carson didn't answer, he was too busy wondering what his idiot staff was doing giving him frostbite. He frowned at the coldpack shoved in his armpit, "I thought I moved ya."

Rodney whispered to Völker, "He's talking to the ice. Is that bad?"

Struggling harder to shrink away from the cold, he whispered blearily to the pack, "It's beyond my ken how so daft a man is a bloody doctor." Völker looked uncomfortable even though Carson was clearly not thinking straight.

While Teyla stroked Carson's forearm, Rodney lightly commented, "And it's beyond _my_ ken how some sheep-herding highlander is one either." Carson squeezed his eyes shut, seemed not to even hear him. He dug his heels into the bed. His back tensed and he let out a frustrated groan when it didn't relieve the iciness cutting into him. Rodney felt uncomfortable, almost wishing he hadn't come down to visit. Teyla however was familiar with this practice since her own people used it in similar situations. It was quite uncomfortable at first, but the good results outweighed the discomfort.

Resigned and exhausted, Beckett finally relaxed onto the bed and surrendered to the stinging cold. He wanted to scream, cry, anything to release the pressure that was building in his body. The pain seemed to accumulate instead of lessen. Surely it wasn't ice around him, but acid. His breath hitched and began to come in gasps.

Rodney looked worriedly over his shaking form at Völker. The German shook his head regrettably. "I hate to do this to them, it's certainly an uncomfortable procedure but I was worried they might go into seizures or develop heat stroke symptoms with temperatures so high." Lydia hadn't even stirred, had taken the treatment without a twitch, which actually worried Völker far more than Carson's reaction.

A moan from Carson confirmed his disagreement with the treatment. In a slurred voice he whispered, "Be useful and bring me a blanket." Rodney tensed uneasily, thinking the man was speaking again to his armpit coldpack. However, Carson rolled his bright, feverish eyes up to Rodney's face entreatingly. "Rodney?"

"Me? Uh, well." Rodney felt guilty but could do nothing. He remembered after his episode with Kolya, Carson had done everything he could to help even though he'd been barely conscious himself. "No can do. Doctor's orders."

"_I'm_ the bloody doctor." Carson shot daggers at them all. He wasn't used to being on this end of an injury, and frankly didn't enjoy it at all. Tense minutes passed in silence, with Teyla continuing to stroke his arm comfortingly. He finally stopped writhing in discomfort, although his trembling didn't abate. He seemed more aware although his breath came in fits and starts as he asked quietly, "How…Lydia and Major Shepp..." Before getting the answer he drifted back into a restless sleep. A sigh of relief went up from everyone, and the temperature readout was a healthier degree.

Rodney immediately turned to Völker, fingers dancing nervously against his thigh. "Okay, now answer his question, how is everybody? Is he gonna be okay? What about Sheppard?"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Ford and Teyla met in Dr. Weir's office. She stood and greeted them, then got right to the point. "The doctors inform me that they are stuck developing any type of medicine to help the patients. They need a live sample." She watched them for a reaction, knowing they'd immediately pick up on what she meant.

Teyla spoke first. "Do you wish for us to return to the planet and attempt a capture of the creatures Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips and nodded. She hated to send them, hated to put anyone else in peril but knew her people's lives may depend on it. "You leave as soon as you possible. I want you to take any and all precautions…the last thing we need are any more wounded."

"Understood ma'am." Ford was just glad he could do something to help. The memory of their recent debriefing had been very unpleasant. He could hardly believe his ears when Teyla told her story. Everyone had been shocked. It was hard to envision Sheppard beating up on the good doctor. Yeah, he'd get one of those nasty buggers if he had to drag it back by its slimy fin.

An hour later found them back on the planet, thankfully the rain had ceased and the water receded somewhat. "Okay, let's do this." Ford stepped onto the muddy ground first.

"We shall have to return to the river." Teyla led him to a gorged river tucked amidst the thin forest.

"Okay, set it up here." They placed a large net they'd finagled together into the water. Ford crouched and slowly poured a vial of blood they'd been given into the water. "Come to daddy."

They waited. The water was flowing quickly, and the blood would already be downstream. "Damn, this won't work." Ford muttered. Despite this, the water began churning, almost like it was boiling. The telltale dark shapes were now visible. "Wait for it."

With no warning, one of the sharks leapt from the water, heading straight for Ford. He yelled and ducked away. It landed on the ground and flopped pathetically, talons digging into the soft ground. Teyla grabbed it carefully and tossed it into the metal box they'd brought along. They filled it with water and pressed a lid on. "Wow, they sure have some springs on them. Let's get this back to Atlantis."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sheppard awoke feeling like he hadn't slept at all. He was drained and tired. It felt wrong to wake up without Rodney or Carson at his bedside. He'd had his share of injuries and those two always seemed to be around when he woke up from them. Rodney was usually pecking away at his laptop and Carson always looked overjoyed to see him, though perhaps a few hours shy of a good night's rest.

"Major Sheppard, how are you feeling?" A different nurse stood over him and offered a nervous smile.

He thought maybe he'd scare her and say "violent" or "pissed someone stuck a damn needle in me," but he didn't have the energy. He simply sat up and swung his legs around to hang off the bed. She jumped in surprise. "Oh, you moved!"

Ya think? He glared at her as he stood, albeit unsteadily, and swatted her hand away bearing an ever-present thermometer. Despite her protests he pulled the monitor off his finger and the IV from his arm; stretched his aching muscles. Ah, the simple pleasure of being able to move again! He twitched the curtain aside only to be cornered by one of his men, Lieutenant Jackson, who uncomfortably explained, "Sir, I have orders to keep you here." The fretting nurse was asking him to sit down. _Why won't these people just leave me the hell alone?_

Sheppard glared at him, considered pulling the gun from his fingers and hitting him across the face with it. "I just gotta pee Jackson." He stumbled to the infirmary bathroom, painfully aware of the scant gown he was wearing. Jackson trailed his step. The Lieutenant reached around him to open the door. "You wanna unzip my fly for me too?" The man backed off, embarrassed. Good.

He shut the door firmly, wishing there was a lock. God, why was a security escort trailing him? He wasn't dangerous, he could barely walk! He sighed regrettably; he _had_ been dangerous a few hours ago, hadn't he? The fuzzy feeling in his head was retreating, giving way to fractured memories. No he was better now, crazy John was over with.

After washing his hands he emerged and gave the soldier a nasty look then sauntered over to some medical machines and began checking them out. He was bored and pissed, not a good combination.

"Major Sheppard, good to see you up and walking!" Dr. Völker came out from the adjoining lab, closing the door carefully behind him. He looked tired and bleak. "We are currently working on treatment options; hopefully you'll be back to normal soon." Sheppard tried to look like interested, when all he really wanted to do was get out of the infirmary. "Has your memory returned? How do you feel?"

_How do I fucking look? _"Like a rattlesnake in a Chevy rut on a rainy day." Völker looked confused. "Means I feel down," he explained.

"Ah, I understand." He didn't, crazy Americans. "Well, we've hit a roadblock in the venom samples; Carson and Lydia have been stabilized but aren't recovering on their own like you. Hopefully we'll have some live samples soon, which would help Doctor Padgett and Brooks immensely, allow them to develop an antivenin."

"So, you're working on one of these thingies for me too?"

The doctor paused, almost uncomfortably. "Well, your venom seems to have worn off, hence your returned mobility. What we don't understand is its continued presence in your body. You seem to be getting better, but it hasn't worked its way through your system yet. If all goes well, you should be back to normal soon."

Sheppard glared at the German. "'If all goes well'? What if it goes unwell? You just said that it's still in me. You could at least _pretend_ to do your job."

Völker had a moment of irony when he realized this was the second time today his ability as a doctor had been questioned. "As I said, it is unnecessary; it's there but not doing anything. Anyway, I'm a trauma surgeon; poisons aren't really my specialty."

"More of a blood and broken bones guy, huh?"

"Something like that." The young man looked as though he'd aged ten years in the past few hours.

"I hope I never end up on your table." Sheppard scowled. "Do you think I could get out of here?"

"Major, I can't let you go, not in your condition. You have to understand."

"Look, I feel fine, really. I'm not gonna jump anyone, I just want to go for a walk."

Völker shook his head firmly. He shot Sheppard a sorrowful look. "I understand your restlessness, but the venom is as strong as ever in your bloodstream. Look, we've been concentrating on Carson and Lydia because of their deteriorating condition, but I'll see what I can do about you. It isn't right to ignore you because it doesn't seem fatal. I know you don't exactly feel up to par right now, I'll take a look at it."

"Just for shits and giggles?" Sheppard growled. He had a feeling the doctor was just trying to appease him. Völker cast him a nervous look before retreating to his microscope on the opposite side of the infirmary.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sheppard was resigned to wait. Rodney had promised to come down and deliver a change of clothes so he could get out of the damned gown. Just as he was wondering what the hell was taking so long, the doors slid open.

"Sheppard?" Rodney stopped a few steps away. He seemed to be deciding if the major was safe to approach.

"McKay?" Two could play this game.

Appearing to come to a resolution of some sort, Rodney snorted derisively. "Don't take that tone with me Mr. shoot and don't worry that the most important man on Atlantis is in the line of fire." He dumped the supplies on the bed.

"You would rather that thing maul me?" Sheppard began digging around the pile for some pants.

"Yes, you're expendable." Sheppard grunted at that. "So Major, how did you like being paralyzed? Not as funny when it's _you_, is it?"

Sheppard smiled, truly smiled. It felt good and normal. "I wasn't really in the mood for funny, but at least I didn't drool."

"I do not drool. I also do not tease friends when they're down." McKay accused as he thought back to the incident involving a Wraith stunner to his face. Not fun. "As I recall you were quite amused at my expense."

"Of course I was. What is all this crap McKay?" He'd only asked for a change of clothes and it looked as though his whole wardrobe was here.

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted sweats or pants or shorts. And I wasn't about to touch your boxers so I emptied them into a bag and brought them all." Oh please. Well, that explained half the load. "And I brought your book, I must say I'm impressed; page _twenty-three_." Sheppard shrugged noncommittally. "And I brought you a laptop," he finished.

"The one with Alien Invaders on it?"

"Of course, I can't see you playing any intellectual game."

Sheppard gratefully accepted all the supplies. Rodney turned around hastily as he started pulling on his pants, opting for the comfortable sweats.

"That's why they have a bathroom Sheppard. I did not come down here to get flashed." Rodney's voice grew serious. "How's Carson?" He craned to see, but the other two patients had been granted some privacy with a screen.

The question froze Sheppard with one arm in his shirt. He felt his face go red; of course McKay knew what he'd done. Teyla would have revealed everything in the debriefing. "Uh, I dunno. I haven't seen him." He didn't remember every detail yet, but had a clearer picture of what had happened. He knew enough that he would be in deep shit with the Scot when he woke. The wrath of Carson was not something to be reckoned with.

"Well, maybe you should." Rodney went over to the screens.

"I doubt he'd want me to." Sheppard followed grudgingly, hopping as he pulled on socks. He peeked around the curtains at Carson, who was fast asleep. "Okay, that's that." He did a one-eighty. Rodney grabbed his arm.

"What's the hurry?" Sheppard didn't meet his eyes. In a moment of uncharacteristic understanding Rodney said, "Hey, Carson knows you weren't yourself, he'll forgive you."

For some reason, the words made him thoroughly incensed. "Why the hell should I need forgiveness McKay? I saved your sorry lives, every one of them!" He yanked away from McKay and stalked to the doors. Jackson rushed to block his way.

"Sir."

Sheppard stopped not two inches from his face. "Out of the way Jackson." The guard stiffened, finger itching on the trigger. "Now dammit!" McKay looked shell-shocked. He'd witnessed the Major go from guilty to enraged in a second flat.

"Sorry Sir." The guard made like he was going for his radio. Sheppard ripped the wire from his ear and crunched it underfoot. Jackson lifted his gun only to have it knocked violently from his fingers. Sheppard was ready to finish this. He punched Jackson hard and watched in satisfaction as he went down with a grunt.

McKay shouted, "A little help here!" Sheppard rounded on him. "Eep!" The scientist retreated behind a defibrillator cart. Sheppard dove after him and knocked the expensive equipment to the floor. The noise brought out one of the nurses, but he had already grabbed McKay by his tender upper arm. With that, Sheppard bent and retrieved the gun, stepped over his fallen Lieutenant, and left, pulling a protesting Rodney behind.

"Don't just stand there woman!" was Rodney's parting statement.

Nurse Hennings, the very one he'd refused treatment from earlier, gasped and reached for the wall radio, but they were already gone.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: **Please review. Poor boys can't get a break!

**Chapter Title translation:** 10-44 stands for "Permission to leave." hehe, _or not._


	7. 10 24a

**Friendly Fire**

**By: Antares Star**

**Chapter Seven: 10-24a**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

**A/N: And now the shit hits the fan! Thanks for the kind reviews, enjoy, and hold on!**

_jennamajig - thanks, and no, it doesn't sound like fun!  
Espiritu - Yeah, I didn't mean to fool you, they just mean so many different things!  
Jules47 - Exactly! No one can replace Beckett, you'll see him get a bit miffed at his staff later!  
Emma - Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer, I can count on one from you every chapter. You like Völker; you can have him at the end of this fic! lol, accent, nail biting and all.  
flah7 - Thanks, you gotta love McKay!  
Greywolf Lupous - Wohoo! Seal of approval, yeah, Rodney could send anyone over the edge.  
truthurts6 - Thanks! Next chapter soon as I can  
Dr.E. Vance - lol thanks, enjoy!  
Jaws - Oh don't worry, I could never forget Carson! Just gonna give him some actual stuff to do now, he's sick of lying in bed.  
fanficaddict - thank you very much! enjoy!_

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sheppard didn't know nor care where he was going, he just wanted it to be away from that damned infirmary. A simple growled "shut up" had quieted Rodney's stuttering and attempts to negotiate.

Taking a left, another one, going straight through the Chair Room then stepping through an archway to one of the balconies overlooking Atlantis took less than a minute. Rodney leaned away from the edge, seeming to think Sheppard and heights did not mix at the moment. "Sit." Sheppard pushed him against the ledge wall. Rodney lowered himself gingerly.

"Major, may I ask what you are doing?" Sheppard ignored him. "Because, you know, I think taking one person hostage is enough for a day." He stuttered, "And I-I'd be number two, so let's say we part ways. Here. Now?" He began to stand but Sheppard slammed the business end of Jackson's P-90 down on his shoulder. "Ow, jeez!"

John leaned an elbow on the rail and scanned the still water. "I just don't want to be alone right now."

McKay raised his brows, speechless. What the hell?

"Is it too much to ask for a friend to be with me?"

Uh _yeah_. Opting for a more delicate way of putting it, Rodney awkwardly patted the hand that was grasping Jackson's gun, acutely aware Sheppard's fingers were wrapped loosely around its trigger. "Of course, friends, that's us! Yes sirry, you and me, best buds."

"You babble when you're nervous."

"I do not babble. I am not nervous. You see, me and nervous, no way." He sliced the air with his hand.

"You're babbling." Sheppard locked eyes with McKay. He seemed tired suddenly and rested heavily against the ledge.

"Oh, okay, sorry."

Sheppard slung the gun over his shoulder and allowed his hostage to stand.

"So, what's n-new with you?" Rodney tried to sound casual, but the effect ended up more pained. Sheppard looked away and sniffed. _Omygod, is the man crying? What the hell am I supposed to do? _He lightly rapped Sheppard's back.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! That was me, patting your back, li-like friends do." He opted to rub instead. "See, these are circle rubs, very soothing." Sheppard glared and he halted his circle rubs hastily.

"It's only a matter of time before they find us Rodney."

_'Rodney'? Since when have we done the whole first name thing? _Okay.

"Yes I know, uh John."

"Just tell everyone goodbye for me."

Before Rodney could even think about what that meant, Sheppard gripped the railing and pulled one leg up. Oh hell no. He grabbed the man around the middle and yanked him back. They fell in a heap, breathing hard. "You aren't getting away that easy, you still have to apologize to me for this scar." He gripped Sheppard closer as he struggled. "And thank me for saving your sorry ass."

That was the exact moment three security guards ran through the archway having finally tracked them down.

"My ass is not sorry."

They stopped dead. McKay and Sheppard were intertwined and panting.

"Oh, hello sirs."

McKay scowled unpleasantly.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

He'd been upgraded to two security guards. Tests were run and the doctors had finally started paying some attention to Sheppard. His venom had been upgraded from "unknown non-harmful" to the status of "emotionally debilitating with possible physical consequences". About time.

And now he was bored since McKay was deeply absorbed on his own laptop. He leaned over to see, but the scientists snappily shut his computer. "Something I can help you with Major?"

Sheppard started up another game of Alien Invaders and leaned back. "No, just wondering what you're still doing here. You obviously have consuming work."

"Well, I'm waiting for the diagnosis."

He felt deep gratitude. To know someone would stand by him even through times like this. "I didn't know you cared."

Huffing and reopening his laptop, McKay answered, "Carson's. I'm waiting for _Carson's_ diagnosis." That had been a bit harsh, but he was pissed at Sheppard.

"Oh, right." Sheppard returned to his game, not buying the tough guy routine for a second.

After the eleventh game of Alien Invaders, Sheppard's boredom was shattered by a foreign mumble that sounded suspiciously like a curse. He glanced up to see Dr. Völker rise to his feet in a flurry of charts and papers. He went over to the adjoining lab, bumping distractedly into a cart full of scalpels.

"Could you take a look at this?"

Two doctors emerged. "Hans, what is it?" A tall dark man, Dr. Brooks, asked in concern.

Völker led them over to the area he'd been working in. A microscope was set up amid several stakes of papers. "Sheppard's blood sample."

Dr. Padgett pushed her dark hair from her face and peered in. She jerked in surprise, eyes wide. Brooks pushed forward. He came up looking more confused than surprised. "Is that what it looks like?"

"I don't know." Völker bit his nail. "I'm lost, these are alien life forms!"

Sheppard was lost too. His laptop beeped in distress and taunted "Game Over" in flashing letters. Ignoring it, he hopped down from his bed and joined the circle they'd formed around the microscope.

"What the hell is going on?" Three pairs of eyes came to rest on him. He rather thought they'd forgotten he was there.

Völker took a second to form an answer. "This is from a sample of your blood."

Sheppard looked through the scope. "Okay, looks to me like…little, jumping kiwis."

"_Kiwis_?" Rodney shot from his seat in an instant. "Oh God, that sounds like a virus or-or infection!"

"No!" Völker corrected quickly. "Not exactly. Well, not a regular one anyway. It doesn't have the correct structure." He rubbed his face. "Look, we don't know yet. But there's _something_ in your blood."

"Well obviously. _Something's_ making me act like this." Waiting for more, Sheppard picked at his bandage. At the continued silence he realized he'd have to push for a full explanation. Scientists never seemed to realize when they'd left someone in the dark. "Crazy, suicidal, _impatient_."

Völker took a deep breath. "Yes, but we assumed it was the venom you received. This is something different."

"Great. Incredible. Not only do I have crazy juice dancing my blood, I have a virus too!" Sheppard was beginning to get the telltale heat that came before an outburst. These idiots called themselves doctors?

"Major, that isn't the real problem --" At Sheppard's reproachful look Völker stuttered, "Sorry, but you have to realize if it's a virus, the entire base could be in danger!"

Considering the doctor's words, Sheppard tried to get his mind around it. It just didn't make sense. "Well, wouldn't people already be sick? Wouldn't they be acting like I was earlier, you know," he lowered his voice unconsciously, "crazy? Bananas."

Rodney sighed, "_Bananas_? Again with the fruit. Look, what does this mean, am I in danger?"

The doctors exchanged a look. "It's not really a virus, doesn't appear contagious, but we need to test right away. All of us."

Right now, Sheppard couldn't help but think that Carson's staff was less than competent. If they got out of this mess he would never make another Highlander reference again. Ever.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sheppard was sitting and rather tired of it. This was the second time the doctors had drawn blood from him in an hour. Dr. Weir and Rodney stood on either side of him and looked keen for an explanation.

"Okay, what's going on, from the top," Weir asked in a no-nonsense voice.

Waiting for the blood to fill, Völker answered. "The closest thing we can compare this too is a virus, however it lacks certain characteristics. He doesn't seem to be exhibiting any viral symptoms either." He began gnawing at his nail.

Rodney gesticulated impatiently. "Are you approaching a point?"

He pulled the needle from Sheppard's arm. "Yes, it doesn't appear contagious. No one else has tested positive yet, with two exceptions, uh you Dr. McKay, and Dr. Wallace."

"What!" McKay stared at him shell-shocked. "I'm not sick, I don't feel sick! Do I look sick?" He touched his face worriedly and turned to Elizabeth, who placed a calming hand on his arm.

"We don't really understand what we're dealing with here because of the lack of carbon in it. That would be delving into a newer branch of science known as non-carbon biology--"

Rodney cut in impatiently. "Yes which is what we were studying on PX7-349 in the first place. Life based on non-carbon elements. We don't need a vocabulary lesson; must I remind you of my impeding doom?" He snapped his fingers impatiently. "What does non-carbon biology have to do with anything?"

"It means we have no idea how to fight it." Brooks revealed. McKay muttered something unsavory about physicians.

Pocketing the blood sample, Hans said, "Good news: the virus shows no signs of having spread to anyone outside of the mission, and it's been twelve hours."

Elizabeth collected herself. "Find an answer to this doctors." They disappeared into the adjoining lab, already talking rapidly.

Weir shared a worried look with the two infected men. It was abruptly broken by Ford entering, followed closely by Teyla. Stating rather triumphantly, he announced, "Ma'am, we have one shark per your request." They held a container between them.

"Excellent Lieutenant. You and Teyla need blood tests before you leave." He shot a confused look at her as two nurses plucked the container from his grasp, and sat him on a bed to roll up his sleeve.

A sound from the corner of the infirmary stole everyone's attention. They went over to find Carson stirring. The attending nurse gently nudged him.

"Carson, can you hear me?" Elizabeth came to a stop on the other side of his bed.

It took a second for him to answer. "Aye, I heard everything." His eyes, normally such a clear blue, were clouded and tinged unhealthy yellow. It was disconcerting as far as Sheppard was concerned. His eyes traveled from Carson's bruised nose to his glaringly purple and blue arms. Guilty was too small of an adjective for how he felt.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth took a cold hand, minding his IV line.

He gulped, turned quickly away from her and retched dryly. The nurse quickly pulled a bucket out but Carson had collapsed back on the bed. Elizabeth stroked his pale cheek, trying not to let her worry shine through.

Blinking quickly at her touch, Carson managed to focus, even give her a small smile. He was much more coherent than last time he'd woken. His gaze moved from Elizabeth to Sheppard, who was standing back a little and he couldn't help but shudder. The major looked back to normal, but who knew? Resolutely, Beckett tried to pull himself into a sitting position. The nurse protested and attempted to push him down again. "Let me up lass, and get Hans will ya."

With an astonished sound she left to inform Völker. Carson was struggling but couldn't quite raise himself. Sheppard automatically reached forward to lend some support. At his touch, Carson let out a little strangled yelp and recoiled so badly he nearly fell off the bed.

"Whoa, sorry, I…" Sheppard backed up and lifted his hands. "I…sorry."

"Nay, it's me, I just…" Carson's voice cracked and he couldn't hide it; he was scared shitless of Sheppard right now. Rodney scooted Sheppard aside with a glare. "Major, I--"

His words were broken into by Dr. Völker. "What happened?" His accent made the question sound unduly harsh.

"I-I don't know! He just sat up like nothing's wrong!" The nurse stuttered.

"Carson! I don't believe it, how do you feel?" Völker spared a glance at the monitors before grabbing his boss's wrist. Elizabeth beamed and gripped his other arm, as though to assure herself he was real and solid.

Twisting carefully so his legs hung off the bed he replied, "Could use a bit o' whiskey if ya know what I mean, but I'm alive." Völker checked his pupils. "Look, I've been up for a fair bit and heard everything." Determination flashed in his eyes. "I want to help."

Already shaking his head Hans said, "Absolutely not. Must I remind, you're still recovering from a rather nasty animal bite. Open."

Carson obediently opened his mouth. Völker couldn't believe it, no sign of swelling in his throat! Only hours earlier the man had barely been able to breathe. He leaned back, considering his patient, and chewed thoughtfully on his thumbnail.

"Stop that! How many times must I tell ya son." Carson slapped Völker's hand from his mouth. "Does unsanitary mean anything at all in here?" He looked like he might throw up again but managed to gulp it back. "Look, I realize I've been ill, but I feel better. You need my help. I can't just sit here. Elizabeth, please."

Already dismissing it, she replied, "I appreciate what you're trying to do Carson, but not a few hours ago you were on death's door. You need time to heal."

He replied, "I will. But we need to determine what this infection is and why Lydia and I didn't test positive when _three_ others on the mission have." Determination was written on his too-pale face.

"Five." Interrupted Brooks, peeking from the lab. "I just looked at Teyla and Ford's blood."

She considered Beckett a long moment. Although he looked rough with a day of stubble and hair sticking every which way, he seemed alert and eager. "Yes, all right." Weir silenced Völker's objections with a raised hand. "I want you sitting, and no running around; nothing too strenuous." He nodded quickly and smiled again. She couldn't believe how well he looked.

Völker almost whimpered, "I just don't understand! You can't get better from something like this so quickly!" At that moment, Dr. Thompson groaned and shifted. Hans spun to face her, looking decidedly faint. "What the hell is going on here? The rest of your team gets sick and you get better?"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

It rather amazed Rodney that morning when the sun rose, brilliant and glorious as ever. A shroud seemed to have settled around the infirmary with the bleak diagnosis of five people infected with an unknown substance.

An independent testing facility was set up in one of the biology labs. Blessedly, no one else showed signs of the substance. It was confirmed the virus was not contagious, a great relief. It was somehow confined to the people who'd been on PX7-349, although that theory seemed inconsistent since Carson and Lydia were clean. In fact, they both seemed suddenly and inexplicably recovered.

Everyone on Atlantis was working together to help. The team of biologists, including Dr. Thompson, studied the shark Ford had brought back. Several chemistry specialists focused on the chemical makeup of it. The physicians continued to look for any way to combat it.

Now, in the Chair Room, Rodney snapped at Zelenka, the only person patient enough to work with him. "No, no that's wrong!"

"What do you mean? I don't see wrong," Radek replied without a trace of irritation, not even pausing as he pecked on the laptop. They were working together to access any information the Ancients may have stored in the Atlantis database on PX7-349 and its nasty critters.

Rodney resisted an eye-roll and spoke so quickly Zelenka had trouble catching it all. "You can't look under 'non-carbon biology'! They didn't have such a thing. It'd be under, uh, pathogens or PX7-349." He reached around Radek to tap in the search. The computer took a second before several files popped up.

Bending so low over the screen his glasses threatened to slip off, Radek pointed. "There, 'Viruses Composed of Inorganic Materials'."

An impatient sigh. "Yes that would be nice if we had a nanovirus problem. Its not gonna help us."

Radek shrugged. "Could help, biologists say virus is composed of silicon and phosphorus." He clicked the file.

Rodney was losing patience. This was a waste of time and every minute was a minute closer to…well, who knew what; death, disfigurement, coughing up one's bleeding lungs bit by bit. He wrestled his thoughts away from that scenario. "This is useless." He pushed the computer away. "We need Sheppard! Where is he?"

"Someone call for me?" The man in question entered the Chair room, followed by his security escort.

Rodney stood quickly, wincing when his shoulder pulled against its bandage. "Where have you been? This is important. I called you over ten minutes ago."

Sheppard held out an arm for them to see why he'd been late. "Oh my," Radek whistled. It had several angry needle holes dotting it. "You look like druggie." Sheppard smiled sourly. He _felt_ like one. It had been a miracle Beckett had let him go. He'd promised to return within an hour, or if he began to feel sick.

"Well, we need you to sit in the chair and see if you can access any information Atlantis has stored. Our computer is linked but hasn't found anything useful yet." Rodney patted the Chair's arm.

Sheppard hopped up. "Why don't you just do it McKay?"

Rodney opened his mouth then closed it. "Uh…"

Patting his shoulder sympathetically, Radek revealed. "Rodney did attempt, however could not bring up information. Not enough patience to work chair, I think." He raised his brows knowingly.

Before Sheppard could comment, Rodney pushed him back into the chair, perhaps harder than necessary. It immediately lighted. "Maybe my shoulder just hurt too much to concentrate. No thanks to you Major. Now focus."

"Jeez, focusing." Sheppard closed his eyes and submerged in Atlantis's database. The first time he'd done it, he'd been slightly overwhelmed, but now it was tolerable. Instead of concentrating on words or files, he just released his memory into the swarm of data. Being universal, pictures worked better than words. "I got something," he breathed. "They've been to PX7-349! But they didn't call it that so it wouldn't have come up on your search. It's a recording, am I okay to play it?"

"Why not," Rodney dripped of impatience.

A few feet in front of the Chair an image flickered to life. It was of a tall man dressed in light colors and holding a stack of notes.

"In regard to Nantolia, the planet is highly unique and although its atmosphere is biologically normal, its life is silicon based which poses the interesting question of how they are able to thrive on a planet with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere--"

"Okay, skip to the important part." Rodney tapped his fingers restlessly.

"This isn't a TV McKay." Nevertheless, John closed his eyes. As though it'd been downloaded, he knew the man's entire entry. "This is it, here."

The hologram flickered before continuing. "Eating or staying for extended periods of time would prove impossible for any carbon based life form. Ingestion or invasion of organic material on this planet could have extreme effects. A combination of silicon materials on a carbon-based individual could prove extremely volatile or have the opposite effect and neutralize other silicon toxins. It is a very interesting phenomenon and deserves further study."

It blinked out and all three sighed in disappointment. "That was a grand waste of time." Rodney had thought for sure there would be something they could use.

"We learned some, is better than none." Radek said quietly. Sheppard leaned back into the Chair, feeling defeated

"All we learned was it's dangerous to eat or be infected by anything there, and even worse if you do both. Well, that seemed obvious to me."

Sheppard thought about what they'd heard. "That last bit sounded useful."

"Uh yeah, who has the PhD here? Oh, that would be me." He bent to scoop up his laptop. "I'm going to -- whoa…" As he straightened he swayed on his feet and went down to his knees. The world blurred horrifically as the computer crashed to the floor, Rodney not far behind.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** Uh oh, and now equal opportunity whumping shall reign, and all shall bow before it.

**Chapter Title Translation:** 10-24a is Ohio Police code for 'infectious disease'. Although it isn't exactly infectious, or exactly a disease (its non-carbon structure is why Atlantis didn't recognize it as a threat).


	8. Code 99

**Friendly Fire**

**By: Antares Star**

**Chapter Eight: Code 99**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

**A/N:** Almost done with this now! I absolutely loved Duet, what a great episode. I laughed so loud!

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sheppard leapt from the Chair as though it was on fire. "McKay!" He caught the Canadian by his shoulders and eased him down. "What the hell was that?"

"I-I don't know, I feel funny." He licked dry lips. "I can't see. Oh God, I'm dying!"

"You're not dying, just calm down." Rodney was shaking and stared at him with glassy eyes. The Canadian took a deep breath and his taught muscles seemed to relax somewhat. "Wait!" That last word was to Zelenka who was about to radio med lab. "Give him a second."

Rodney lay very still and took shaky breaths. The black spots faded from his vision and he blinked owlishly up at them. "Okay, that was weird." He shifted away from Sheppard. "What about you?"

"What about me."

"I-I thought you'd be sick too." His quick words sounded slightly accusatory.

Sheppard was at a loss. He'd thought so too. "Let's get you to Beckett."

Slowly and steadily they made their way to the infirmary. A surprising sight greeted them. Teyla was sitting on a bed and being examined by Dr. Beckett, who remarkably looked back to his normal self, aside from the dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes. Carson dropped his penlight and turned. "Rodney?"

"He had some sort of faint-, uh, _passing-out_ fit." Sheppard crossed his arms. "Teyla?"

She looked grim. "I too, experienced something odd…I felt weak and my vision went dark. Then I was simply recovered, although I still feel unsteady." It sounded like the virus was beginning to rear its ugly head.

Carson allowed himself a moment of release. "I don't understand a bloody thing that's going on!" He sighed, glanced up to see Sheppard standing nearby looking quite healthy. "Major, are you quite well?"

"Yup, I feel completely normal."

Carson studied Sheppard briefly and mumbled more to himself than them. "Honestly, this is bloody craziest thing I've ever seen."

"I dunno Doc. Maybe has something to do with my other…condition." It was said casually but as soon as he finished a pair of startled blue eyes snapped to him.

"I…nay, that's improbable." Carson pursed his lips.

"And you rolling over and getting up from death's door isn't?" McKay sounded desperate. "Knowing Sheppard he'll manage to get through this alive when no else does." Bitterness laced his words.

Carson wasn't deterred. "All right Major, let's say your theory is correct. You are carrying the virus but it's not manifesting because of the venom in your bloodstream. That means tests." Sheppard withheld his groan. Of course it did.

The doors swished open and Ford entered. Carson went still. "Did ya faint too son?"

"Yeah, I was in my quarters, trying to…how did…" He caught sight of his teammates. "Oh. This isn't good, is it?"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Rodney stood on the balcony where he'd been dragged by a suicidal Sheppard just hours earlier. Funny, he'd never really looked at the ocean before. It was the deepest most amazing shade of blue. He'd been ordered by Beckett to return within the hour while they ran his blood and examined test results. Rodney found it odd that he'd been allowed to leave, even for a minute. An uncomfortable feeling that it was a sort of reprieve for the terminally ill nagged him.

A noise behind him caused him to jump. It was Teyla and she looked relieved. "Dr. McKay, why have you removed your radio, it worried Dr. Beckett when he could not reach you. He thought perhaps you had left the set boundaries. Or…" She looked over the edge.

Suicidal like Sheppard? No freaking way. He looked around to find his radio sitting a few feet away, he hadn't remembered removing it. "Oh, I was thinking."

She joined him on the railing. "It is quite beautiful." They remained in companionable silence. Teyla took a moment to study the man next to her. He was a series of conflicting personalities and emotions, arrogant and somewhat rude yet she truly enjoyed his company…most of the time. She hadn't known him long, but saw in him untapped potential.

Rodney looked up and noticed she was rubbing her temple.

"Headache?"

"Yes, and you?"

He nodded shortly. They looked out over the water again.

Her radio buzzed, causing her to start a bit. "Teyla dear, have ya found Rodney?"

She tapped it. "Yes Dr. Beckett, he is fine."

Rodney mumbled, "Define 'fine'. I'm not fine."

She spared him a quick glance. "We are in no immediate danger as of now."

"I need you both to return immediately." There was an undercurrent of worry in his accent.

They exchanged glances. "We are on our way Doctor."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

They entered the infirmary to the sound of arguing voices. Carson and Dr. Völker were standing face to face and both looked rather irritated with each other. The major was siting directly behind them and appeared highly uncomfortable with the situation. They didn't seem to notice Teyla and Rodney's arrival.

"…should have done full tests on everyone as soon as they returned!" Carson reprimanded quietly, which really was much worse than shouting. His voice was tightly restrained and more clipped than usual.

"We had our hands full! There was no reason to run their blood! They were uninjured. _Mein Got!" _The young German replied defensively.

Carson scrubbed his face with an exhausted motion and fiercely whispered, "Major Sheppard should have been monitored twenty-four seven! And son, you _always_ run blood when…" Carson swung his gaze to the two patients standing awkwardly in the doorway. He straightened and cleared his voice. "Uh, hullo Rodney, Teyla. Dr. Völker, please see to Lieutenant Ford and Dr. Wallace's samples." He said the parting phrase quite kindly, perhaps to put the younger man at ease.

Völker nodded shortly, and Carson couldn't help but feel badly for the young German. He was an amazing surgeon, but nothing prepared you for situations like this. He'd done his best, that much was obvious.

"Up ya go." Carson patted a bed for Rodney and pointed to another one for Teyla. Rodney sat gingerly and looked sideways at him.

"Is this going to hurt?" He was beginning to feel weak again and wasn't up for the old needle in the arm right now.

"Same as last time, just a little jab." Beckett swabbed his skin, like it really mattered; he was a dead man anyway. The needle punched in just as McKay began feeling so very tired and ill.

"Wha--" He looked at Carson, eyes widened in fear as he fell forward helplessly into the Scot.

Carson fumbled to catch him without ripping the needle out. He gathered the man and gently laid him back. "Bloody hell." He glanced up to see Teyla falling back onto the bed like a ragdoll. Sheppard swore, this was not good. A foreign curse from Völker echoed him.

Dr. Beckett checked Rodney's vitals, uncomfortably aware that the man's panicked blue eyes were following his every move. "Rodney, if ya can hear me, blink twice." He did, spastically. "Lord, I think they're paralyzed." He scrutinized the four patients.

"I know what that's like." Sheppard moved Teyla's legs onto the bed. Her large eyes were fixed on him. "Don't worry, we'll fix this." He gave her arm a brief pat.

Dr. Beckett took a deep breath. "Okay, this isn't exactly a good development, but it confirms my theory."

"What's that Doc?" Sheppard took a second to thank the higher powers that Beckett had recovered. For some reason he'd developed a great mistrust and antipathy towards all of Carson's staff, especially the German. Oh yeah, maybe that had to do with overlooking a _virus_ he was infected with for over _twelve _hours.

"Obviously the virus was contracted somehow on the planet, perhaps microorganisms in the water or air and such. It affected you sooner Major, because it reacted with the venom you received.

"_Bad_ reaction."

"Aye." Carson drawled, leaning his hip against Rodney's bed. "You had two problems going on. The initial paralysis caused by the virus, and your aggression, a reaction of the venom."

Sheppard shifted uncomfortably and offered a half smile. "Uh, yeah, sorry about--"

"Now isn't the time Major." He smiled back tightly, but his eyes remained pinched worriedly. "The only thing I can think of to explain Lydia and my recovery is that our venom reacted with the virus as well."

"_Good_ reaction."

"Aye." He repeated. "Although it took a wee bit didn't it? Almost thirteen hours, slow incubation for a virus."

That prompted a thought from Sheppard. "Wait! When I was in the Chair, the hologram, he said something like that about reactions and…stuff."

"What's that Major?" Carson asked distractedly, feeling for Teyla's pulse.

"It was something about how mixing non-carbon stuff could either worsen or lessen their effects." Beckett turned his full attention to him. "Yeah, they didn't know really. Does that make sense to you?"

"Perhaps. I wish you'd told me sooner." Beckett stared ahead thoughtfully.

Sheppard could almost see the wheels turning, and it suddenly struck him that this was one of the smartest men he'd ever meet. Sure, Rodney bragged about being a genius, but how many other people on this base shared that title without flaunting it? Sheppard could think of a few likely candidates.

"McKay didn't think it was important."

"Is Rodney a doctor?" snapped Carson.

Rodney's eyes blinked furiously and he managed a strangled grunt.

"Yes, so he reminds us." Sheppard translated.

Beckett bent over the physicist's prone form. "Sit tight Rodney. Right, let's go listen to this hologram thing, shall we?"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The hologram flickered away and Carson stared incredulously at Sheppard. "Well, it just seems impossible, but I think this may be the answer to everything. It's all right there in the recording."

"Great, I'm ready for this crap to be over." Sheppard actually felt very good. He'd been informed it was temporary; the poisons hadn't thinned in the least. Unlike Carson, his toxins hadn't neutralized each other. And apparently his body didn't recognize them as dangerous and was in no hurry to rid itself of their presence. How come he had to have the venom with the _bad_ reaction? It wasn't fair.

They left the Chair Room, security trailing as always, and began the walk back to Carson's domain. "Well, it seems straightforward enough; doing it's the actual problem. First I have to determine if it's safe to inject them with the pure form of venom or …"

Sheppard was only half listening. He knew it was important, but suddenly it didn't seem to matter. Virus this, venom that, it would all work out! He felt great, felt like relaxing a little. After all, it'd been a stressful morning.

"Hey Doc, how 'bout we get a bottle of that German Pillsner, the good stuff you know, and take it down to the North Pier. Quite a view, and it's a beautiful day!"

An abrupt halt and Carson was squarely facing him. "Major, are you quite sure you're feeling alright? No weakness, nausea?"

Sheppard laughed quite raucously and threw a comradely arm around him. "Doc! Carson old buddy, I've never felt better!" The soldier looked set to spring, but at a signal from Carson did not interfere quite yet. "My friend, never better." With each syllable on the last words he patted Carson's sore shoulders rather harder than necessary.

"Well…that's good Major, jolly good." Carson extracted himself and straightened his lab coat. "Let's just be getting back to the infirmary, I've got some excellent brew tucked away in my office. Not German, but it'll do." He smiled invitingly, trying to mask any nervousness he felt. He wasn't about to be on the receiving end of Sheppard's rampage again.

However he shouldn't have worried. The Major grinned even wider, if that was possible, and took off. "Beat you there!"

The security officer went after him to be sure he ended up in the desired place and _not_ on the said North Pier.

"Pure mad dafty that one," Carson mumbled. He was sure they hadn't seen the last of Sheppard's behavioral problems, although he much preferred the man ecstatic than violent.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Dr. Weir was waiting in the infirmary when Carson walked through. "He's back there." She jerked her head towards Beckett's office where the obvious signs of a search were going on. Through the window he could see papers flying about.

"Well, that should keep him busy for a while then." Carson began checking over the patients. "As you can see, they've taken a turn for the worse, but all their vitals are healthy."

Elizabeth frowned. "When I got your call, I must say I was concerned. But you think you have an answer to this?"

"Aye." Carson tried to think of the easiest way to explain the complicated procedure he wanted to attempt. "It's really just a matter of introducing the correct amount of venom into their system to counteract the virus. According to the Ancient doctor they should neutralize each other. The fact is we must do something soon; their immune system's don't recognize it as a virus and aren't making any move to get rid of it."

Crossing her arms, Elizabeth thought it sounded a little crazy. "And if it doesn't work, they'll end up like John?" They could hear him shouting at his security escort to help him get a filing cabinet open.

"I bloody well hope not. Rodney on a good day is bad enough; I can't imagine him like that."

Dr. Weir grimaced, knowing firsthand how true that was. "All right, do what you have to do."

At that moment Sheppard crowed in victory. "Got it!" He half emerged, waving his uninjured hand bearing a bottle of rich, golden liquid in the air and laughed victoriously.

At Elizabeth's raised brow Carson shrugged and called, "Jolly good Major, you go and start on it then." He turned to Elizabeth and lowered his voice, admitting, "It's just apple juice. Anyway, he's a few sheep short of a herd if ya know what I mean, and won't even notice…I hope."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Carson and Dr. Padgett sat in the medical lab two hours later, concentrating fully on the task at hand. The biologists had drawn venom from the shark Ford had brought back earlier. Now, the doctors had the delicate task of determining how much to inject the patients with, what percentage, where best to inject it, and so on. He was running tests now, and was sure the right amount would soon be reached.

Although hurried tests showed his bodily toxins had been neutralized Carson still felt horrible. His head was pounding and his stomach rolled unpleasantly whenever he moved. Every now and then his vision would blur and then snap back into focus, a dizzying experience to say the least. Padgett's long, detailed reports on the venom's structure and makeup seemed to run into one long stream of undulating sounds. He tried to convince his body to keep it together, just a few more hours.

He clicked the microscope into a higher magnification. The newest blood sample from Rodney showed almost twice the concentration of toxins then before. What would happen if they got too high? Maybe nothing, likely something.

A soft knock on the door and Völker peeked in. "Dr. Beckett, the patients' vitals are changing, I thought you'd want to check on them."

Glad for an excuse to escape the microscope, he nodded and followed the young man. Elizabeth and a calmed Sheppard were sitting between Rodney and Teyla's bed. "Hullo Elizabeth, Major."

He bent over Rodney, whose eyes had closed. He was breathing evenly but a little slower than Carson was happy with. The heart monitor showed depressed readings. "They're all like that." He paced between the beds and checked several other monitors. "I don't like this, they're deteriorating, slowly, but enough to worry me."

Elizabeth stood and stretched. "How close are you to the treatment?"

"Nearly there--"

He was cut off when Dr. Padgett called out excitably from the lab, "I've got it! Carson, full neutralization!"

Dr. Beckett rushed back to the lab. "Are ya sure, did you double test it?"

She nodded excitably, dark hair escaping its ponytail.

"Right, we'll do a few more trials before--"

He was again cut off, but this time by the screaming of several monitors. "Lord, now what?"

Rodney's hands clenched at the sheets but not because he'd regained mobility, but as a result of the muscle spasms that coursed through him. The other patients stiffened as well, prompting the two on-duty nurses to rush over.

Rodney gave one last tremble before falling deathly still. His eyes were open and staring blankly ahead. "Lord, he isn't breathing, we need a crash cart over here."

The other three had stopped breathing as well. Dr. Padgett came up beside him with a syringe. "The antidote, or so we think. We don't have time for more tests." She met his eyes. "It's ready, I know it'll work."

It wasn't ready, hadn't been tested enough, but he would loose them all if something wasn't done. He felt a moment of panic, his mind took him back to the Hoff and Perna. He couldn't do it, couldn't inject them with something that may worsen their condition. Or kill them. His confidence had been shattered that day and he'd never truly regained it.

"Doctor Beckett!" Padgett was staring at him, hand hovering above Rodney.

He sanpped back into the present and allowed experience to take over. He knew what he was doing, the treatment was well devised and _would_ work. "There's nothing else to it. Here, Rodney lad, you're just gonna have to go first." He took the medicine/poison and jammed it into Rodney's IV before turning to Teyla.

Elizabeth and Sheppard watched in silence.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: **Hope you're enjoying the longer chapters. Reviewers, I love you! Thanks too, people who read and don't review, but I don't love you _quite _as much. :-P

**Chapter Title Translation:** Code 99 stands for simply: emergency!


	9. Code K

**Friendly Fire**

**By: Antares Star**

**Chapter Nine: Code K**

PG-13: For character whumping, blood, and language

**A/N:** Well, this is it! The final chapter. I considered doing something extremely evil and having complications, but I have an affinity for 9 chapter stories. Seems like the perfect length so people don't loose interest. And there's only some much whump-age you can put everyone through in one fic.

I can't thank my reviewers and readers enough, ya'll rock. I hope to be writing some shorter fics soon, depends on amount of work those darn professors give!

**xoxoxoxoxox**

An eerie silence permeated the infirmary when Carson reached over one-handed and hit off the patient alarms. With his other hand he forced air into Rodney's lungs with an oxygen mask.

"Doctor Beckett?" A nurse came up beside him, ready with a ventilator.

Carson squeezed the pump again, quietly counting the seconds under his breath. "Wait lass, give it a chance."

They waited in tense silence.

"Teyla is showing an increased heart rate." Padgett's voice sounded absurdly loud in the quiet room as she removed Teyla's oxygen mask to check.

"Come on." Sheppard muttered. He studied McKay, who was closest. The man continued to lie deathly still and his skin was so white it matched the sheets. His pale eyes were open and stared glassily up at the ceiling. Sheppard spoke hesitantly. He'd never seen the man's eyes so blank and frankly it freaked him out. "Doc? How's it looking?"

Their hearts sluggishly searched for its next beat. "Improving slightly, but it's not enough." Carson turned quickly to Teyla's bed and checked a monitor, sending a silent prayer to heaven. He would never forgive himself...he couldn't think about it, wouldn't let himself be distracted by doubt.

They waited. Hadn't it been too long?

Rodney's eyes flickered, his mouth worked silently. Everyone held their breath, as if unable to take one until Rodney did so first.

Then, with a grand effort and a painful sounding rasp, Rodney drew in a huge gulp of air. He began coughing violently and Carson leaned back from him with an expression of deep relief. The tension in the infirmary shattered like glass.

Völker cried above the wheezing, "Teyla's breathing on her own too!" Ford and Wallace weren't far behind, and soon their coughing abated and the patients lay quietly, sinking into a healthy sleep.

Allowing herself to relax, Elizabeth breathed quietly, "It worked!" She didn't mean to sound so shocked, she'd had confidence in Carson from the beginning, but admittedly she'd been nervous for a while there. "Good job Carson, Doctors!"

Carson permitted a small smile but warned, "They aren't out of the woods yet, I want blood tests and a full work up first." He allowed the smile to grow as he read Rodney's scans. "He's already stabilized, that's incredible!" He turned to Sheppard. "Major, you need your injection too, unless you care to stay the way you are."

"Negative on that count Doc. This is one needle I won't complain about." Padgett was already bearing down on him with another dose of the remedy. He was ready to be back to normal. He received his shot and smiled fantastically at the dark haired doctor, who looked away quickly.

Carson turned slowly to Elizabeth. It was done! Everyone had received the antidote and seemed to be stabilizing. Elizabeth noticed with concern he was favoring his injured leg. She doubted her wisdom of allowing him back on his feet so soon after his recovery.

"If they continue like this, I'll be able to release them soon…" He trailed off with a confused look on his weary face.

"Carson?" Elizabeth approached him with alarm and placed her hand on his arm.

"I…" He gave her one last look, so completely bewildered it was almost comical. Almost. No one was laughing when the doctor staggered back clumsily, as though trying to gain balance and banged into the bed Sheppard sat on.

Sheppard hopped down hastily and took Carson's other arm. "Whoa! Doc?"

Carson jumped a little when Sheppard touched him, proving he was still uneasy around the major. However, he sighed gratefully as they eased him to the floor. Sheppard straightened the Scot's lab coat, which had twisted in an uncomfortable fashion. Elizabeth took the oxygen mask still clamped in his hand and unlooped the stethoscope from his neck, putting them aside. "Carson, can you hear me?"

Völker was shouting something now.

He just gave a tired sigh, blue eyes dim and face an unhealthy shade of grey, before sinking back against the bed and slowly sliding into Sheppard's embrace.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Voices were the first thing Carson was aware of. Then, a fuzzy sort of light just beyond his reach. Something on his cheek, a comforting presence. The voice was asking him to open his eyes, to wake up. He didn't want to, but the comforting hand began to slap him softly, becoming decidedly less pleasant. He groaned and pried his lids open; surprised that it didn't hurt his eyes. The lights were dimmed.

The shape bending over him blurred fantastically before sliding into focus. Pale eyes, brown hair, a scowl. Rodney. The name came easily but it seemed wrong. Rodney shouldn't be up, should he? He'd been ill, very ill. Carson blinked several times and looked again, expecting something different. He peered up at the man in confusion.

It was still McKay, whose scowl had been replaced with something akin to worry. "Why are you looking at me like that Carson?" Rodney touched his face self-consciously.

Of course, that look of worry was for himself. Carson wanted to laugh but wasn't sure he could manage. To see Rodney back on his feet and as self-centered as ever was wonderful. Trying to formulate an answer, Carson could only manage a small, "Hullo."

Rodney raised a brow and nodded shortly. "Hi. Hey, are you all here?"

Carson nodded, "Aye."

"Carson, good to see you awake." Dr. Chan came up to him, smiling brightly as she began checking his vitals. "Looks good, let me now if you need anything?" He shook his head and she retreated.

"What happened?" He felt better but disoriented. Last thing he remembered Rodney and his positions had been reversed, with the Canadian flat on his back and Carson standing over him.

With a sigh McKay launched into an explanation said so quickly that his words tripped over each other in their haste. "You injected us with an antidote, oh wait, I should say a _poison_! Look not that I mind being your lab-rat, but next time let's try something more conventional, eh?" He smiled to let the doctor know he wasn't really upset, just fulfilling his role of the typical, complaining Rodney.

He took a seat in one of the many chairs that surrounded Carson's bed to continue. Why were there so many chairs around him?

"Then we began getting better, Sheppard recovered too, thank God. Within a few hours we were completely normal, or so that surgeon of yours said. We need to have a talk about the competence of your staff."

Carson rolled his eyes. "Trust me; they don't like you any more than you like them. What happened next?"

"Well, apparently you collapsed soon after injecting us. They were worried you were suffering from residual effects of the venom, but Dr. Thompson was just fine, so that was ruled out. You just fainted it seems." He smirked.

"Why thank you Rodney." Carson bit back a retort. Of course he had fainted! He'd been poisoned, infected with a virus, hurt on the leg and nose, and been thrown down a set of steps all within 24 hours. Then he'd spent hours on his feet trying to develop a treatment. He felt tired, drained, which was odd since he'd just woken up. "How long?"

McKay checked his watch. "Almost six hours. Dr. Völker said all you need is some rest and food, and you'll be back to yourself in no time."

Everyone waited for you, but eventually went off to sleep or to the mess." That explained all the chairs.

"And you volunteered to stay with me?" Carson was skeptical, missing an opportunity to eat was very un-Rodney like.

With a bark of laughter McKay was about to retort, but the doors swished open and Sheppard walked in. "Doc! How are you feeling? I brought you something." He grinned and motioned to the covered plate he carried. "Fresh from the mainland."

Carson struggled to sit up and said gratefully, "Thanks Major, I could use some food."

Admittedly, Sheppard was surprised at the warm tone of Carson's voice. He wouldn't have blamed the Doc for being angry with him. He took a chair and offered the plate of fruit to Carson. The Scot made to take it, but his hands were shaking badly. He looked guiltily at them and dismissed it with, "Just tired and a bit weak, nothing to worry about." Sheppard gave him an appraising look before pushing his hands away and setting the plate on Carson's lap.

"So, um." Sheppard bit his lip. looking uncomfortable. "You and me Doc, uh…"

"Oh just spit it out." Rodney drummed his fingers impatiently against his thigh.

Sheppard shot him a glare and tried again. "We're good, right? I mean, I never would have hurt you on purpose, you know…"

"Major, of course, I was never angry with you. You weren't yourself." Carson spoke firmly but avoided eye contact.

"Never?" Sheppard looked skeptical and reached out to tap Carson's bare arm.

He flinched a little but allowed the contact. "Sorry, it'll just take a few days." He ate a bit of the sweet fruit. "Do you have anything to drink major, seeing as all my apple juice is gone?"

Sheppard froze like the proverbial deer in the headlights.

"Huh?" McKay looked between them.

"Nothing!" Sheppard replied. "Doctor patient confidentiality."

Carson scoffed. "Don't play that card with me Major."

Finally getting it, Rodney grinned and leaned back. "Ah yes, the exploits of Sheppard on poison."

Sheppard growled, "McKay."

Rodney just shot him a glance. "Hm, I sensing blackmail here, what do you say Carson?"

"Oh aye. And I can't wait to see this North Pier he's been raving about."

Sheppard pretended to be displeased with them, but was just playing along. It felt good to be back to normal, sitting quietly here with two good friends. Their life was so full of desperate situations it was nice to just relax a while. Until their next mishap that is.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N**: Wow, I'm done! Thanks so much for reading, hope it was entertaining. I sure feel good now that I've gotten it out of my system. How about one last review, I'd really appreciate it! Bye then!

**Chapter Title Translation:** 'Code K' is IL police code for 'peace restored'.


End file.
